Pharaoh and the Thief
by Jadelioness
Summary: Thief Bakura swore revenge on the pharaoh for burning his village, but what happens when he becomes involved with more than revenge? Pharaoh Atem x Thief Bakura. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Pharaoh and the Thief**

**Warning: **Violence

**Author's Note: **I wrote this at the request of fellow author Nikki7716. It's gotten pretty long and involved. This isn't exactly canon, but I tried to keep it close. Some of it I changed around a bit for the sake of the story. I'm almost finished with it, and I plan on updating once a week or more often if I get enough reviews. Which are much appreciated!

**Chapter 1**

Atem wandered silently through his palace. It was warm and balmy out, and the breeze gently blew through the palace windows, rustling the hangings and wafting the scent of jasmine in from the gardens. Atem sighed as the breeze blew across his face, playing with strands of his hair.

The pharaoh had spent several long days in council with his advisors over the future of Egypt. They had finally wrapped up this morning and the pharaoh was feeling restless from being cooped up for so long. He longed to go and entertain himself in the village market and mix with the common people. Atem enjoyed going out into the city, where he was just another person lost in the crowded streets and not the pharaoh of Egypt. He found it relaxing to mingle with his subjects as one of them, but Akhenden didn't approve of Atem's jaunts in the city. He thought it was dangerous and disapproved of the ways of peasants.

Atem strolled into the garden. As he neared the palace walls, he could hear the chatter of merchants in the markets outside and he decided he didn't care if Akhenden would disapprove. He was the pharaoh after all. Slipping through one of the side gates and depositing a silver coin in the guard's hand for his silence, Atem wondered into the city, the hood of his cloak pulled over his head.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The thief Bakura slipped cautiously into the pharaoh's city, staying in the shadows. He was fairly sure his infamy had not spread as far as the capital yet, but he was taking no chances. His purpose here was personal, and he wasn't going to let a petty thing like getting arrested ruin his chance at the pharaoh. The pharaoh had stolen his life from him, and now he was going to destroy his.

Bakura ambled along empty alleyways and finally emerged into the crowded market. Brightly colored tents lined the streets and merchants were shouting their wares, trying to make themselves heard over the chaotic noise. The thief blended himself into the crowd, inspecting the gold jewelry hanging from a particularly extravagant tent. _No_, he thought to himself, _that can wait for later_. What he really needed was something to eat and a place to sleep. He'd been traveling almost nonstop for the last few days, eager to get to the city, and now he was feeling the effects.

The white haired thief made his way to the section of the market that was selling food. He slipped among a group of old travelers that were standing in front of a fruit seller's cart. While the man was occupied with the group of men bargaining over price, Bakura palmed several pieces of fruit and slipped them into his pocket. He had money of course, though not much on him, but as a personal rule, Bakura never paid for anything he could steal instead.

Bakura found a deserted alley and leaned against the dirty wall, taking a bite of his prize. He scowled at the fruit but swallowed anyway. It wasn't nearly ripe and tasted bitter.

Bakura sighed, but ate the rest of the fruit anyway, throwing the other two at the opposite wall of the alley and watching them burst as they made contact with the brick.

Bakura emerged back into the main streets again, mingling with the crowds. He had spotted an inn on the far side of the street and decided it was as good a place as any when something glittering in the sun caught his eye.

Bakura turned towards it and saw a golden scarab beetle amulet hanging from a heavy chain in a nearby merchant stall. A large deep green emerald was set in it, twinkling in the sun. Bakura glanced at the inn down the street and back at the golden scarab, debating.

His lips twisting into a dangerous smile, Bakura yanked the hood of his robe lower over his head and submerged himself amongst a group of chattering women. He passed the booth and then doubled back slyly, slipping out of sight of the merchant as he showed some tiny rubies set in a bracelet to the gaggle of women he had just departed from. He sidled up to the corner of the booth, his back to it and stood staring at the passerbys. Before there was even a chance to blink, the scarab amulet had disappeared from the stall and was securely tucked in the inside of Bakura's robe. He leaned back against the pole of the stall for a few more minutes, and then disappeared into the crowd.

As he was congratulating himself on a job well done, Bakura felt a strong hand close around his upper arm. He whipped around to face his assailant and was met with an obscenely muscled man in the palace guard uniform. _Shit_, Bakura thought, experimentally trying to wrench his arm out of the man's grip and only pulled a muscle in his shoulder for his trouble.

"I believe you have something that does not belong to you, _thief_," the man growled at him, spitting out the last word as if it was a disgusting curse.

"Nope," Bakura said, eyes innocent, "I haven't stolen anything, sir. I'd never think to do such a thing." The soldier glared at Bakura and felt around in his robes rather roughly, pulling out the amulet.

"Oh yeah," Bakura said, acting rather embarrassed, "There was that..."

The thief yanked him harshly forward. Bakura stumbled and allowed himself to fall to the ground, pulling the other man with him. As soon as Bakura hit the ground, he twisted his arm harshly and the soldier lost his grip. Bakura was only a flash of white locks in the crowd before the soldier even had a chance to recover.

Bakura sped through the crowd, dodging people and zigzagging through the mass of bodies swarming the street. He didn't even glance back to see if the burly guard was following him. He assumed by the commotion someone was.

_How could I have been so stupid?_ He thought as he leapt between two priests walking in the middle of the street and sped past them and hooked a left down a side street and emerged on a smaller, but still crowded market street. His side soon started to ache, and after crossing into many different streets, Bakura finally stopped just inside an alleyway and caught his breathe. He leaned against the grimy wall of the building and pulled the amulet from inside his robe, grinning as it sparkled. He'd snatched it from the stupid guard at the same time he'd slipped away. He _was_ the greatest thief in Egypt after all.

Bakura was tucking the sparkly beetle back into his robe and turning to leave the alley when he ran bodily into a figure turning into the alley.

"Oh, pardon me," said a deep surprised voice. "I didn't see you there."

"It's fine," Bakura muttered as he tried to shove past, but the irksome man stepped in his path. Bakura glared at him, finally looking him in the face. He wasn't a very tall man, slightly shorter than him, with spiky tri-colored hair that Bakura found amusing. The strange man's lavender eyes caught Bakura's, and he stared at him for a moment, mystified.

"What's your problem?" Bakura growled, shaking off the man's gaze.

"Nothing," the man responded idly. "That's a nice piece of jewelry you have there."

Bakura glared at the man, but to no apparent effect.

"You stole it didn't you. That's why they're making the fuss about in the Khnemu market, isn't it?" the man said in a manner that was more inquisitive than accusing.

"So what if I did?" Bakura spat. "Are you going to turn me in?"

The man ignored Bakura's questions, but looked at him thoughtfully. Bakura knew he should just shove past this man before he got himself into even more trouble, but he was curious as to how he would respond.

"I think you should return it," came the soft but authoritative reply.

Bakura gaped at the man, not able to hold back his astonishment. "Return it?" he asked. The other man nodded.

"Why?" Bakura asked before he could stop himself.

"Because the man who was selling it worked hard to make it, and its price could support his family for a month," he answered.

Bakura shrugged off the man's penetrating gaze and responded, "Well, it could support me for three months."

The shorter man simply looked at him. "I'm not returning it," Bakura snapped, shoving past him to return to the street, only to spot five guards scouring the area.

"Shit," Bakura said, retreating back into the alley. He pressed himself against the wall and calculated his options. The other man was still leaning against the opposite wall, watching him as if he had all the time in the world.

"I can help you, if you'd like," he said. Bakura glared at him. He didn't need this puny man's help to escape an alley of all places. He snuck a quick glance at the guards in the crowded streets and noticed three were getting very close to the mouth of the alley. He was tired and hungry and did not want to waste anymore time outrunning the giant oafs that protected the bloody pharaoh. Bakura growled low in his throat and turned to the stranger.

"What's the catch?" he asked.

"What makes you think there is a catch?" the man asked.

"There's always a catch," Bakura responded. The man smiled at him.

"I want you to return the necklace," he said simply. Bakura sneered, but another glance into the street showed the guards were almost upon them.

"Fine," Bakura growled.

"Back there," the man said quickly, "in the shadows, behind that rubbish." He motioned to the back of the alley which was cast in shadow by an over hanging of the building. Some crates were tossed in the corner, giving some sort of coverage.

Bakura whipped around at the man. "This is your idea?" he demanded skeptically.

"Just trust me," he responded. Bakura didn't have much of a choice as he saw one of the guards heading towards the alley. He darted to the shadows and dropped behind the crates, pulling himself tight into the corner and cursing the stranger to all manner of horrible ends. If he had deceived him and those guards merely came over to find the great Bakura hunched in a corner behind a rubbish pile... He didn't think he could stand the embarrassment.

He heard two guards enter the alley. The stranger spoke to them in a lowered voice. Bakura couldn't hear what they were saying, but soon he heard retreating footsteps, and the man was standing over him once more. "They're gone," he said.

"What'd you say to them?" Bakura asked in disbelief.

"Nothing really. Just told them I was here alone."

Bakura regarded him suspiciously, then decided he didn't care what had made the guards leave and didn't want to spend another second in this dank alleyway with him. He quickly got to his feet, nodding curtly in the shorter man's direction, and snuck out of the alley to blend back into the crowd once more.

Atem watched the man go, shaking his head slightly, wondering if he really would return the artifact. He sighed and decided he should probably head back to the palace before Akhenden came looking for him, as the sun was beginning to sink behind the walls of the city.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Bakura had absolutely no intention of returning the necklace, but nevertheless, he found himself back in the Khnemu market. He thought of trying to get a room at that inn he'd seen before as he walked past the stall he had stolen from. The man there looked rather pathetic, Bakura noticed. _No,_ he thought viciously, _I'm not going to start pitying the old fool_. At that thought, three tiny dirty brats followed by a raggedy woman ran past Bakura, towards the stall. The smallest and dirtiest of the children jumped into the man's arms squealing, "Daddy!"

_This is ridiculous_, Bakura thought._ Damn fool probably stole it himself in the first place._ He glanced at the inn, then glanced once more at the impoverished family with distaste. With a sigh, Bakura turned back towards the family, preparing to slip the amulet amongst the other wares, thoroughly disgusted with himself, when a gruff voice shouted.

"Thief, you are under arrest in the name of the pharaoh!"

Bakura whipped around and before he had a chance to face his attackers, something heavy and solid connected with the back of his skull and everything blurred and went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **Violence and language

**Author's Note**: This chapter's pretty intense. But don't worry it gets better! Next chapter in a week unless I get an outrageous amount of reviews, then I'll put it up sooner. Enjoy!

**Pharaoh and the Thief**

**Chapter 2**

Bakura awoke to a splitting headache. He slowly opened his eyes to a blurry cell. Bakura groaned and tried to sit up. He wobbled a bit, but finally managed to steady himself enough so that he could let go of the wall. He tentatively touched the back of his head where the pain was emanating from. He winced as his fingers found a gash sealed with dried blood. More blood had dried in his hair, making it stick together uncomfortably. The thief struggled and surveyed his surroundings. He seemed to be in a tiny dirty cell and was lying on a stained mattress in the corner.

_Why was he here this time,_ Bakura wondered. _Oh yeah_, he remembered, scowling bitterly. All because of that annoying man in the alley who had some strange effect on Bakura's conscious. Bakura stood up and steadied himself against the wall as the room swam again. When everything came back into focus and Bakura didn't feel like he was going to throw up from the dizziness, he wandered over to the bars stretching across the only part of his cell without a wall. He hooked his arms through them and leaned his forehead against the cool metal. He scanned the dank hallway of cells and saw a guard at the end of the corridor, standing by what seemed to be the only door.

"Hey," Bakura yelled in his general direction. The guard glanced up at him. "Mind telling me when you're going to let me out?" Bakura said, grinning cockily. "I've got things to do, places to go, can't be sittin' around in here all day, as fun as it is." The guard strolled purposefully towards him, and for a wild second, Bakura thought he was actually going to unlock his cell, then a wooden club the guard was carrying came down sharply on Bakura's hands hanging between the bars, smashing them against the metal.

"Fucking son of Osiris!" Bakura hissed, as he pulled his hands back in sharply and sunk to the floor with his back against the wall. He inspected his fingers in his lap. They were already turning black and purple, and from the twisted angle of a few of them, some had been broken. "What the hell was that for you dumb fuck?" Bakura demanded of the guard. The guard said nothing, only grinned maliciously at him, then returned to his post at the door.

Bakura growled at his retreating back and gingerly crawled over to the mattress. He decided that as soon as he escaped, that was the first man he would kill. As soon as the sharp pain retreated to a dull throbbing, Bakura sank back into uneasy sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Atem was in his room, reading over reports from his council members when a faint knock came from his door.

"Enter," Atem replied, not looking up as Akhenden swept into the room, bowing deeply as he approached the pharaoh.

"I trust you are well?" he asked in greeting.

The young pharaoh nodded and put the reports away with a sigh. "I am, it's just been a tedious evening."

The priest smiled in sympathy. "I know it is tiresome work, my pharaoh, and I understand you wan to...amuse yourself," the older man began, "but I really wish you would re-think these trips to the city."

The pharaoh sighed, used to this lecture. "I am the pharaoh; I don't see why I shouldn't be able to walk in my own city."

"Oh course, pharaoh," Akhenden replied graciously, "but my concern is for your safety. There are all manner of villains in the city, and with out a guard at the very least, you could easily be hurt or assassinated. You're completely exposed to the dregs of society. I mean, even today we caught that insane thief. Think what could have happened had you run into him."

"What thief?" the pharaoh inquired, interest piqued.

Disgust flashed across Akhenden's features. "A strange white-haired man. He was caught stealing a pendant from a jewelry merchant."

"Really?" Atem asked, "I thought he has escaped and that was what caused the big ruckus in the market today."

"Well initially, yes," the priest responded, "but the fool returned to the same tent, probably in attempt to steal more from the poor merchant. Luckily he didn't have the chance by the time our men caught him. All he had on him was the piece he'd stolen in the first place."

Atem chewed his lip thoughtfully. "Where is he now?"

"In the dungeons of course," came the reply. "Where all that kind of scum goes to get the punishment they deserve."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Bakura's eyes fluttered open to the sound of a heavy door being unlocked. He thought about getting up to see what all the commotion was about, but a sharp pain shot through his fingers, as he accidentally brushed them against the mattress and the idea was quickly forgotten.

He hissed at the pain and curled his legs up on the mattress, tucking his injured hands in close to his body. He didn't bother looking up as the sound of scraping metal filled the corridor, and the door to his cell was pulled open.

"What's this one in for?" inquired a man as Bakura pointedly ignored them.

"Theft," another said in a malicious voice.

Suddenly harsh hands wrapped around his upper arm and jerked him to his feet. Bakura was not prepared for this and stumbled as he tried to get his feet beneath him, his hand knocking into the wall. Bakura hissed out a string of curses and tried to wrench himself from the guard's grasp unsuccessfully.

"Nice work on the fingers," the guard holding him said to the other man, whom Bakura recognized as the guard who had smashed his fingers. He pulled himself upright, looking at the guard with angry red eyes and spat in his face.

The guard yelled in outrage and backhanded him viciously across the face. Bakura gasped as pain spread in waves over his face. _That was going to leave a nasty mark_, he thought bitterly as the guards pulled him out of the cell and down the corridor. His vision was blurred again and the motion was making his head spin.

They must have reached their destination because Bakura was then unceremoniously dropped on the floor in some sort of uninviting chamber. He looked around to see all manner of nasty things hanging from the walls. _Lovely_, Bakura thought, _they're going to torture me now_.

"Stand up," one of the guards said to him coldly. The thief ignored him and lay on the ground, trying to make the throbbing in his face stop.

"I said _stand up_!" the guard yelled at him, kicking him hard in the stomach. Bakura keeled over in pain, gasping for air that wouldn't seem to go into his lungs.

_I wish I'd eaten more_, Bakura thought bitterly, _then I could have vomited on their shoes._

Something closed around one of his injured hands and squeezed, yanking him upward. Bakura scrambled to his feet with a cry of pain.

"You always need force with this kind," the guard who had a grip on his injured hand said, "All they understand is pain."

Through the bleary haze of pain, Bakura managed to stand on his own, breathing heavily. When he opened his eyes to see the two men staring at him like cats stare at the mouse they are toying with.

"See," the guard said to his companion. "All you got to do is slap 'em around a bit and they behave."

Bakura focused his red eyes on the guard who had just spoken, watching them from beneath the fringe of white hair that fell in his face.

"Come on miscreant," the guard said, grabbing Bakura's arm once more. "We're not done with you yet."

Bakura thrust his knee into the man's groin with all the strength he could muster, eyes flashing angrily. The man immediately let go and fell to the ground, as did Bakura when the other guard's fist made solid contact with his face.

His face felt like it was on fire as he lay on the dirt covered floor. He could feel warm blood dripping from his nose and pooling on the ground beneath him. He couldn't help it, he laughed. Insane wonderfully freeing laughter. Whatever they dished out now was worth the look of pure agonizing shock on the guard's face as Bakura's knee had probably prevented the man from ever having children.

The uninjured guard was helping his comrade stand. When he was finally on his feet, both of them just stared at the insane man laughing merrily and dripping blood all over the floor.

"You think that's funny do you?" the assaulted man screamed at him, burying a hand in the thief's white hair and yanking it back cruelly so that Bakura had to look at him.

"You're going to pay for that, scum," the guard whispered viciously.

Bakura laughed at him. "You mean I haven't already?"

The guard threw him back to the ground angrily and kicked him again, but before Bakura even had a chance to recover, the other guard pulled him up and threw him against a wall. Bakura had the good sense not to stop himself with his hands, but the result was his head smacking into the sharp brick, causing the bruises there to roar again with pain. He felt himself being pulled from the wall and shoved against some sort of frame made from roughly hewn wood. His robe was ripped off of his body, and his arms were stretched across the frame and secured. The blinding pain in his head was beginning to clear as the first strike of the whip cut across his flesh.

Bakura's body jerked forward by the force of it, but he forced himself not to utter a sound. Another lash came and Bakura felt it tear through his skin, just as the previous had done. He grit his teeth together to keep himself from crying out as each stroke landed.

The men laughed as they continued to bring the whip down in resounding cracks across his back. Soon Bakura could feel the warm blood trickling down his back and soaking the waist of his trousers, but he'd be damned if he even acknowledge their torture.

After what seemed like hours of carving his flesh from his body, the lashes ceased and Bakura hazily heard one of the guards mutter something about, "doing what they brought him here for."

The restraints on Bakura's wrists were loosened and he collapsed to the ground, smartly smacking his head on the wooden frame on the way.

Stars flew across his vision as a hand buried itself in his hair and dragged him to where the other guard was standing. Bakura was having trouble focusing on anything at the moment and didn't even see the table until he was thrown into it. His arms were stretched across it and the guard's gleefully cruel voice met his ears. "You won't have to worry about those broken fingers much longer."

Bakura tried to focus on the man's face so he could determine what he meant by that remark. Then he saw a glint of metal in his hand, and his thoughts hazily came together in his head. The punishment for thievery in the capital. They were going to cut off his hands. As soon as this thought crossed Bakura's mind, he started struggling wildly. He manage to rip one hand out of the guard's grip and was working on the other one, ignoring the terrible pain shooting up his arms and pounding in his head. He heard the big knife clatter to the floor as the other guard leapt to restrain him, earning another sound smack across his face. Bakura fought through the new white hot burst of pain, trying to kick out at the guard behind him. A hand grasped his wild hair, wrenching his head to an uncomfortable angle as another hand grabbed his free arm and pulled it hard up behind his back. A loud pop told Bakura they had dislocated it. His other arm was once again stretched taunt across the wooden table, which Bakura now noticed with a sickening feeling in his stomach, was covered in the brown stains of dried blood.

Bakura was panicking. He kept trying to struggle, but the guard behind him held him firmly in place as the one pinning his hand to the table leaned over to retrieve the knife from the ground.

Crazed thoughts ran through Bakura's head as he searched for any means of escape. _If he lost his hands, how would he kill the pharaoh?_ The thought renewed his strength and he wrenched his head forcefully, feeling some of his hair tear from his scalp, but the guard's grip held. A knee shoved itself into his back and agonizing pain shot through him once more. In his panic, he'd completely forgotten about his abused back.

His back, hands, shoulder, and face all throbbed forcefully with pain and Bakura felt his vision start to go foggy as consciousness was slipping. _No!_ Bakura thought desperately, trying to keep his grip on consciousness, he would not be unconscious for this.

Suddenly a door at the other end of the room was flung open and bright light stung Bakura's eyes. A figure emerged through the door and said something to the guards restraining him, but Bakura couldn't make it out as darkness took him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:** None in this chapter. A bit of course language. Lemon coming up, though.

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I really appreciate them. Well, here's the next chapter, it's pretty uneventful, but it will get more exciting soon.

**Chapter 3**

Bakura awoke with a groan. He hurt. Everywhere. Just opening his eyes hurt. He winced as he did anyway, and was surprised not to feel dried blood cracking from the movement. Surly there should have been blood. He reached up to gingerly touch his face where most of the throbbing pain was coming from and found it clean. With a start, he also realized he still had both his hands. The last thing he remembered from the tussle with the guards was struggling not to let them disable him.

No, he remembered someone stopping them.

He glanced down at the rest of his wounds. He was still in pretty bad shape, but he'd been cleaned up and his wounds dressed. He also realized with a start he was in a large soft bed with nearly transparent curtains drawn around it. This was new. He was used to waking up in gutters or prison cells after fights covered in dried blood and wishing he was dead. Someone had not only saved him, but taken care of him. Why? Why would anyone be concerned with a prisoner? He didn't know the answer to his own questions, but his instinct was telling him it didn't matter. He had gotten lucky, and now he needed to use this to his advantage.

Bakura tried to sit up and immediately regretted it as the bruised muscles of his stomach screamed from the slight movement and one of the healed over wounds on his back reopened. Bakura decided after the pharaoh, those guards were the next to die in a very painful and inventive manner.

He gingerly maneuvered himself into a sitting position, gasping at the pain. He pulled the sheet down to reveal his stomach decorated with multi-colored bruises. He could only imagine how his face looked, and the healing lashes on his back threatened to tear open again with every movement. He slowly climbed out of the warmth of the bed and managed to stand up, surveying the room. It was rather luxurious, unlike anything he had ever been in before. Bakura noticed his robe and other clothes had been laundered and placed on a dresser near his bed. He stiffly went about getting dressed, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.

As he was trying to pull the robe on his shoulders rather ineffectively due to his broken fingers, he heard the door open and whipped around, letting out a groan at the abrupt movement.

"Oh, I see you are awake," the man from the alleyway said, smiling at him. Bakura scowled. So this was his savior. Again. He'd have to make a point to stop running into this all too helpful man.

"Here," the man said, stepping behind Bakura, "let me help you." He settled the robe on Bakura's shoulders for him, mindful of the other man's wounds. Bakura went very stiff at his touch. It was one thing to help him out, but he didn't want this man getting too close.

The man backed away and stood facing him. "How do you feel?" Warm concerned filled his eyes and Bakura balked from it.

"Like I'd been tortured by two palace guards," Bakura replied bitterly.

"I'm sorry about that," the man said sincerely. "That should never have happened."

"So you're the one who stopped them from cutting off my fucking hands?" Bakura inquired nastily. The man only nodded, watching the thief.

Bakura was feeling increasingly uneasy. He didn't know this man, and he didn't like the way he kept coming to Bakura's rescue, and he _really_ didn't like the way he kept looking at him. "Who are you?" Bakura demanded harshly.

The man actually seemed to consider this for a moment. "My name is Atem." Bakura eyed him warily. "I work here, at the palace," he said comfortingly, as if afraid Bakura would bolt, which is exactly what Bakura felt like doing.

"What do you do at the palace?" Bakura demanded, not put off by the soothing voice.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because."

"What's your name," the shorter man asked suddenly. Bakura glanced suspiciously at him.

Finally, after a long pause he whispered, "Bakura."

"Bakura," Atem said, as if trying the name out for himself, "nice to meet you."

Bakura didn't respond, but just stared at the spiky haired man in front of him.

"You still haven't told me what you do in the palace," Bakura reminded him gruffly.

Atem smiled. "I'm a steward." Bakura eyed him suspiciously, and then seemed to accept what the man said and strolled over to the window.

He inspected the frame. He was on the second story, but the outcroppings of the rocks would help his decent. He looked guiltily at the silk sheets on the bed in consideration. No, he wouldn't destroy them if he didn't have to. He pressed his hands against the window frame and peered out. This was going to be difficult with broken fingers. Maybe he should try his luck through the palace.

"What are you doing?" Atem's voice interrupted his plans of escape.

"What's it look like?" Bakura growled.

"It looks like you're trying to climb out that window, but I didn't want to insult your intelligence by assuming that," Atem replied coolly. Bakura glared at him.

Atem sighed. "If you climb out that window in your state, you are going to kill yourself."

Bakura hated to admit it but he was right. "Well how else do you propose I get out of here?" he demanded.

Atem raked his eyes over the other man's wounds. "Why do you want to leave?"

"Why do you think?" Bakura asked incredulous, feeling uncomfortable under the man's appraising eyes. "I'm a prisoner. This royal treatment isn't going to last much longer, and I'm not going to hang around here to find out what happens when the generosity wears off."

"Nothing will happen to you until you are fully healed," Atem replied earnestly. "I can promise you that. You'll get much better treatment than you could manage out there," he said motioning out the window.

"And what happens after I'm all healed and dangerous again?" Bakura asked his eyes hot with unjustified anger.

"Can't you just wait until that happens?" Atem asked. Bakura didn't answer. That man, Atem, was right. Even if he managed to escape, where would he go? He had no money here. And he wasn't exactly in his prime. It would take weeks for him to heal before he could go after the pharaoh. He was already feeling exhausted from just his few moments of exertions right now. Suddenly an idea struck him. _Why shouldn't I stay here?_ He thought. _Might as well live high off the pharaoh before I tear out his throat_.

"Okay," Bakura said, emerging from his thoughts. "I'll stay."

A smile lit up the other man's face. "Good. You should get some rest. I can bring you something to eat later."

Bakura nodded his agreement and tried to struggle out of his robe so he could climb back into that blessed softness of the bed when strong fingers grasped the shoulder of his robe and pulled it gently off of him. Bakura glared at the floor and climbed into bed without so much looking at the other man, hating his apparent weakness.

A small smile graced Atem's lips as he watched the thief crawl gingerly back into bed. He pulled the curtains closed for him, then slipped out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm sure there are plenty of servants that can tend to the thief," a voice said as Atem closed the door to Bakura's room behind him.

Atem turned to see Seth strolling towards him. "Akhenden thinks it is unwise for you to spend time in such company."

Atem growled. "What happened to him was uncalled for."

"It's not your fault," Seth replied. "The guards went against your will."

The pharaoh shook his head. "I still allowed it to happen. If I hadn't gone to the dungeons, this could still be happening. It is my responsibility as pharaoh to keep them in line and I was neglecting my duties."

Seth seemed to consider this. "Do you think a common thief like that is really going to appreciate the pharaoh personally tending to him?"

Atem smirked slightly, "He doesn't know I'm the pharaoh."

Seth seemed slightly taken aback. "No?"

"He didn't recognize me and I neglected to tell him," the pharaoh replied, following Seth down the corridor. "I met him the other day in the market; most people there don't recognize me without my royal attire."

"You met him in the market?" Seth asked shaking his head. "Does Akhenden know?"

The pharaoh shook his head, "No, and I forbid you to tell him. Besides, he wasn't threatening. He was perfectly respectful."

"Really?" Seth asked doubtfully. Atem smiled. "Well, maybe not respectful. But I asked him to return the necklace he stole, and I think that's what he was doing when he was caught."

Seth looked at the pharaoh in slight disbelief. "You told a thief to return an expensive necklace and not only did he comply, but he was arrested in the process?"

Atem nodded. Seth just shook his head. "So now you what? Feel indebted to him?"

"Yeah," Atem said quietly. "I suppose I do."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Bakura lay in the soft confines of the comforter unable to fall asleep. It was that dratted man, Atem. Bakura didn't know why, but he made him feel uneasy and inadequate. For Ra sakes, he talked him into returning a necklace worth a fortune. And now he dare dote on him like some injured puppy.

Bakura growled. Why couldn't he escape from this man? He supposed he should be thankful for all the trouble he'd gotten him out of, but Bakura wasn't thankful to anyone. Atem was all too interested in Bakura for Bakura's peace of mind. He'd have to be on guard around him from now on. He was here for his revenge and _nothing_ could get in the way of that.

Bakura's thoughts sank back to his village. Screams and the scent of burning flesh permeated the air and blood ran thick down the walls of their homes. His family and friends slaughtered while he hid like a coward.

Bakura shook those images forcefully from his head. He wouldn't need to dwell on those painful memories for much longer. Soon he would have his revenge. A menacing smile twisted on his lips as he imagined the moment he could finally wrap his fingers around the pharaoh's neck. He'd never strangled anyone before, and he sorely hoped he could feel the life slip from the pharaoh's body as he had seen it slip from his parents' eyes.

Bakura finally fell into an uneasy sleep where dreams of revenge were replaced by dreams of slaughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:** None in this chapter. Sorry, no lemon yet. It's getting there though.

**Author's Note:** Thanks again for all the reviews. It makes my day getting them. This chapter is pretty short, but things are getting interesting.

**Chapter 4**

The sounds of someone moving in his room woke Bakura from his slumber. He lay still, not opening his eyes, but listening intently as someone maneuvered around in the dark. He heard something heavy being set on the table next to his bed. There was a long pause as Bakura strained to hear what the intruder was doing. Then, much to his surprise, he felt soft fingers stroking his hair away from his face. He froze for a moment, then lightening fast, his good hand shot out from underneath the blankets and latched on to the offending wrist.

Bakura's eyes opened to meet the surprised ones of Atem. "Don't touch me," Bakura hissed.

"Sorry," Atem mumbled as Bakura released his wrist. He pulled it back and rubbed at the spot where Bakura had gripped it. "I brought you dinner," Atem said apologetically.

Bakura glanced at the table and saw there was a tray laden with food sitting there. He realized it had been a few days since he'd had a proper meal. "Thank you," Bakura said gruffly, grabbing a piece of bread and tearing a chunk from it with his teeth, chewing contentedly. Atem sat back in the chair he had pulled to Bakura's bed side and watched him eat.

"How long has it been since you last ate?" he inquired curiously as Bakura finished the bread and moved on to the rest of the tray.

Bakura shrugged, "I stole some fruit in the market. Before that...I don't know, couple of days?"

"A couple of days?" Atem asked incredulous. "You don't seem too upset about that."

Bakura shrugged again and swallowed. "You get used to it."

Atem said nothing but continued to watch the thief eat. Bakura eyed him from under his fluffy hair as he ate his meal. "Why do you always watch me like that?" he finally demanded.

"I find you interesting," he replied as though it wasn't an uncommon question.

Bakura eyed him warily again. "Well I don't like it, so stop." And as an afterthought he added icily, "I'm done with the food so you can go now."

"Your bandages need changed," Atem told him, motioning to the sterilized cloth that covered his back.

Bakura hesitated. He knew they needed changed, he could feel the cloth's stiffness from the drying blood where it had bled through earlier. Nevertheless, he didn't want Atem touching him again. He didn't know why, but it made him feel nervous and weak, and he hated the thought of being even more indebt to this man than he already was. But then again, if he left the bandage as it was, it would probably get infected and kill him before he got a chance at the pharaoh.

"Fine," Bakura grumbled as he turned his back to Atem, "just make it fast, I want to go back to sleep."

Atem nodded and gently peeled the bandage from Bakura's back, hissing in sympathy when he saw what was underneath. Deep cuts crisscrossed his tanned back in angry red welts. A couple of them had torn open and were lazily oozing blood. Atem dipped a cloth in a bowl of water he had brought in on the tray and gently wiped at the half crusty blood on the thief's back.

Bakura instinctively winced as the cloth touched his wounds. "Sorry," Atem said quickly, pulling the cloth away. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine," Bakura snapped at him, angered by his implied weakness. Atem studied the back of the thief's head quizzically before continuing, gentler this time.

Bakura sat stiffly, waiting for Atem to finish and leave him alone. "I'm sorry," he heard the other man whisper softly again.

"I said it's fine!" Bakura snapped again.

"No," Atem whispered, "I mean for what happened to you. In the dungeon."

Bakura turned around to glare at him. "It wasn't your fault, why are you apologizing?" he demanded.

Atem played with the edge of the cloth in his hand, not meeting the thief's unnerving gaze. Finally, he looked up, "It may not have been, but I should have stopped them."

Bakura could see the guilt in the other man's eyes. He didn't understand why it was there, but felt responsible for it.

"You did stop them," Bakura said, voice softer this time. "If you hadn't, I wouldn't have my hands anymore. Actually, I'd probably be dead."

Atem nodded as though trying to convince himself. Bakura took a deep breath, he wanted nothing more than to let him stew in his own thoughts and go back to sleep, but he knew he was indebted to him and the guilt showing clearly in his eyes made Bakura want to comfort him for some reason unbeknownst to him.

"Look, I owe you a lot okay. That's the second time you saved me. And you're taking care of me, which is a hell of a lot more than anyone else has ever done for me, so stop blaming yourself."

Atem focused his investigative gaze once more on Bakura's. "What do you mean this is more than anyone's ever done for you? Any decent human being would do the same," he replied.

Bakura snorted. "I suppose I haven't met many decent human beings then."

Atem stared at him in slight disbelief. _This is the only kindness this man has ever known?_

Bakura shook Atem's gaze off and made a gesture as if to put a hand on one of Atem's arms, but thought better of it. "I'm trying to say 'thank you,' okay? It doesn't happen very often so take it when it does."

A faint smile graced Atem's lips. "You're welcome."

For the first time since Atem had met the thief, Bakura smiled, then nodded to him, and turned back around so Atem could finish.

Atem dipped his fingers in a jar of salve and began massaging it tenderly into Bakura's wounds. He felt the other man shiver beneath him, but made no comment.

Soon he was finished, with a fresh bandage in place, and stood to leave.

"Are you okay for the rest of the night?" Atem asked, gathering up everything on the tray.

"Am I okay?" Bakura asked incredulously, "it really doesn't get much more 'okay' than this."

Atem smiled at that and was met with a return grin from Bakura.

"Sleep well then, I'll be back in the morning," he said as he retreated through the door, one last glance showing Bakura snuggling happily under the comforter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Warning: **None in this one!

**Author's Note**: Thank you to all the reviewers! You guys really make my day! So here is chapter five. It's pretty short. I'm leaving for London on Tuesday, and hopefully I won't be too distracted to keep u p with this story. I have up to Chapter 12 written and still plan to post a chapter a week. There are still a couple chapters left, and with all luck, I plan on finishing them as soon as possible so I can keep to my weekly schedule, but just as a forewarning, there may be a bit more time between updates if things get a bit hectic in London. Thanks for staying with this story!

**Chapter 5**

Bakura's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight filtered through the curtains. He stretched and climbed out of bed, surprised at how much better he felt. _It was amazing what a good night's sleep and a proper meal could do_, Bakura thought. _Maybe I should invest in those more often._

Bakura paused in front of the mirror, inspecting his healing bruises. The ones on his face were faded to a dull green, but the ones on his stomach still had that sickly appearance to them. _Very attractive_, Bakura thought bitterly as he left the mirror to take in the morning view. His window faced the Pharaoh's gardens and Bakura had to admit, they were beautiful. He stood there for awhile, taking in the view and enjoying the cool air from the gentle breeze playing across his skin.

Atem entered Bakura's room with another tray of food. He was greeted with the sight of Bakura already out of bed, standing in front of the window. He was clothed only in his trousers and the bandage stretching across his injured back. The breeze coming through the window was whipping the thief's white hair around his head in a rather enticing way.

Atem forgot the reason he was here, and stood transfixed, staring at the oblivious thief for several moments before catching himself. He walked over and put the tray on the table slightly more forceful than necessary to announce his arrival.

Bakura jumped and turned around, much the amusement of Atem.

"What are you grinning at?" Bakura asked looking slightly put off.

"That I caught the thief unaware," Atem responded with a softer smile.

"Hmph," Bakura grumbled, "Don't expect it to happen again."

Atem's didn't falter, used to the thief's rough manner by now, "Oh, I don't."

Bakura scowled and turned back to the window. Atem walked up behind him and followed his gaze.

"It's lovely, isn't it," Atem said. Bakura simply nodded in reply. He could feel Atem's body right behind his, too close for comfort. And when he spoke, Bakura could feel his soft breath ruffling his hair. It took all of Bakura's willpower not to move away.

"I can take you there when you're healed, if you like," Atem offered.

Bkura turned to look at him, his eyes unreadable. "Yeah, I would."

The wind blew a wild strand of Bakura's hair across his face and Atem instinctively reached to push it back.

Bakura flinched at the simple touch, averting his eyes from the other man. Atem quickly dropped his hand.

"Sorry," he said, slightly hurt at Bakura's reaction.

"It's okay," Bakura said quietly after a long pause, eyes still to the floor.

"I brought you breakfast," Atem said, changing the subject.

Bakura looked up. "Great, I'm starving," he said climbing over the bed to the tray on the other side.

He picked out an apple and began devouring it hungrily. Atem made to bring the chair over next to the bed, but was slightly surprised when Bakura scooted over to make room for him instead. Atem took the seat, perching on the end of the bed. Bakura offered him another apple from the tray, which Atem took with a grin.

He took a bite of the apple, but neglected it to watch Bakura eat instead. He'd finished off the apple, and was picking apart the loaf of bread. Every time Bakura ate, he acted like it would be his last meal. Atem wondered how often the young thief had gone without food. He was rather thin. Atem noticed how prominent his ribs were under the bruises.

"How are you feeling?" Atem asked him guardedly.

Bakura looked up from his meal. "Excellent. I can't remember the last time I slept that well. Or ate that well for that matter."

Atem looked at him oddly. "I mean your injuries," he said.

"Oh," Bakura responded, "Fine. They're healing at least."

Atem shook his head. "Good." Their conversation died down and they both chewed slowly, trying to ignore the awkwardness growing between them.

"What's that stuff you've been putting on my back?" Bakura inquired, breaking the uneasy silence. "I've never healed so fast before."

_Before?_ Atem was getting the nasty feeling Bakura was in these situations rather frequently. "It's a salve the healers in the palace made," Atem responded.

Bakura looked thoughtful. "I'll have to nick some of that next time I get in a fight."

"Is that often?" Atem asked before he could stop himself.

Bakura noted the condescending tone in the other man's voice. "Occasionally," Bakura said stiffly. "Sometimes it can't be avoided."

"Sorry," Atem said quickly. "I didn't mean to be rude."

Bakura cocked his head and smirked at Atem, "Shouldn't I be the one worried about being rude to you?"

Atem smiled. "I suppose that's how it usually works." He motioned to the white-haired man. "Come here, I'll change your bandage."

Much to Atem's delight, Bakura didn't hesitate this time, but turned his back to Atem and scooted closer, happily munching on another apple.

Atem peeled the old bandage off, seeing the scars crisscrossing Bakura's back were nearly healed.

He washed them off, taking more time now that the thief seemed at ease. When he dipped his fingers in the salve, he allowed them to linger over Bakura's skin, stroking softly. When he got to Bakura's lower back, massaging the salve in gently, he felt him tense beneath his fingers. Atem paused for a second; afraid he was going to pull away. When he didn't, Atem resumed massaging the salve into the cuts. Once he was done, he ran his fingers lightly up Bakura's side, feeling unmarred flesh shiver beneath his fingers.

Bakura sat very still, but didn't pull away, so Atem got a little brave. He let his fingers move around Bakura's body to trail over his taunt stomach. Bakura winced when they made contact with the large bruise from where the guard had kicked him. Atem stopped moving his fingers and laid his palm flat on Bakura's stomach, over the bruise.

"Does it still hurt?" he whispered in Bakura's ear.

"A bit," Bakura responded, slightly breathless. Atem removed his hands regretfully. He quickly put the fresh bandage in place and sat back.

Bakura stayed where he was, not turning. Atem watched him, afraid he had gone too far.

"I should go," Atem said finally, standing up to leave.

Bakura was having an internal conflict. Even though the other man made him extremely uncomfortable with his inquisitiveness and lingering touches, he almost didn't mind. _It was kind of nice actually, having someone who cared,_ Bakura thought, then cringed inwardly at the last word. _Cared? No one cared for him. Why would Atem? Everyone who had cared died so long ago. He was nothing but a criminal in this man's eyes,_ he reminded himself bitterly. _But then, why was he so kind? _Bakura was confused. He knew he should just ignore Atem, carry out his mission in this godforsaken city, and then leave and never look back. But a part of him didn't want to. A part of him almost wanted to forget his whole reason here. His stomach jumped pleasantly every time Atem touched him, and a part of Bakura liked that.

Bakura shook his shaggy head to banish the thoughts. "You don't have to go," he said.

Atem paused halfway to the door. "Really?" he asked hopefully.

Bakura smiled, small and soft, "I mean, if you don't have other things to do. I'm not really tired and there isn't much to do." _And I want you to touch me like that again._

"There's nothing I need to do that can't wait," Atem responded and joined Bakura once more on the bed.

Bakura smiled at him again. That soft small smile that looked strange and angelic on him at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Warning: **Finally got to it: Yaoi and Lemon. And a bit of swearing.

**Author's Note:** Sheesh, I almost forgot to put this up. I had this scene written before I even started the story. It's been revised a bit since then though. I hope you like it. Things have been a bit hectic lately, and I have neglected this story a bit for a new one, but I started on Chapter 12 today, so hopefully I will get back in the groove of things, and maybe even have a new story up soon. Once again, thank you so much to everyone who takes the time to review. You guys really keep me going on this story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

Atem stared intently at Bakura, studying him. Bakura's gaze dropped to the bed, breaking eye contact. He didn't know why Atem made him feel so insecure.

Atem continued to study the thief. He was faintly amused by the slight blush on Bakura's cheeks. Atem reached a hand out and grasped Bakura's chin, forcing him to look at him. Bakura did so, a scared look in his red eyes.

Atem trailed his thumb over the scar on the thief's cheek. "Where did you get that?" he asked softly.

Bakura's eyes flickered back down. "In a fight, when I was younger." _What would Atem think of him now? That he was some ruffian who picked fights where ever he went?_

Atem continued to rub his thumb over the rough scar. "Look at me," he whispered.

Bakura's eyes darted up, more out of surprise than obedience.

"You have beautiful eyes," Atem whispered, leaning close to Bakura.

Bakura watched his movements like a caged animal, but didn't pull away.

Atem took his chance and pressed his lips softly to Bakura's. To his surprise, Bakura responded almost instantly, kissing him back hungrily. Atem opened his mouth and Bakura took the invitation and delved inside. Atem stroked his tongue against Bakura's invading one, thoroughly enjoying the sensation it created. He wrapped his arm around Bakura's neck so his hand was resting at the back of his head and pulled him in closer.

Bakura complied, pressing his naked torso against Atem's and moaning into the kiss. The pleasurable sounds Bakura was making as he kissed him was making Atem hard, but he tried to hide it, afraid Bakura was going to come to his senses and bolt at any second.

Bakura didn't know what the hell had possessed him. Atem had run his soft fingers over his face and his stomach had that funny feeling again, and suddenly Bakura decided he didn't care about all the worrisome thoughts that had been plaguing his mind, he just wanted that feeling to never stop.

As nimble fingers began unfastening his robe, Atem decided Bakura wasn't going to leave, and pushed him gently on his back, mindful of his wounds, and climbed on top of him. He suckled at Bakura's throat, nipping and licking his way down to his chest. Bakura moaned lustily at Atem's ministrations, and bucked his hips playfully.

Atem straddled his hips more securely and stopped biting at Bakura's neck to grin down at him. Bakura's eyes were shining with lust and want, and he bucked some more, feeling Atem growing hard above him.

Atem bent down and claimed Bakura in a kiss once more, this time forcing his tongue into the other's mouth. He ran his hands up and down Bakura's chest and abdomen in feather soft touches, swallowing every moan and gasp that came from Bakura's mouth.

Suddenly, he felt Bakura's leg wrap around his, and he felt himself flipped over, Bakura now straddling him. The thief grinned down at him and slid his hands under Atem's clothing, pulling it off. As soon as his chest was bare, the white haired fiend attacked it, sucking and biting at his nipples and trailing wet kisses down his abdomen, the whole time grinding his hips into the other man's. Atem gasped at the sudden contact with his groin. Bakura grinned against his skin and took that as a sign to keep going, which he did happily.

Atem was making adorable mewling sounds as Bakura licked and sucked at his nipples once more, never letting up in his torture.

When Bakura finally pulled away, Atem was breathing heavily. Bakura grinned down at him before sliding off of Atem's hips so he could pull his trousers off. Atem's erection was barely free before Bakura placed a mischievous lick up the underside, causing Atem to shudder. Bakura smiled brazenly at him before swallowing him whole.

Atem cried out as he was engulfed in Bakura's hot wetness. Bakura, encouraged by the sound, pulled out halfway, and then swallowed him again, humming as he did so.

Atem moaned even louder and bucked into the other man's mouth. Bakura continued his ministrations as Atem's cries grew louder and louder.

The thief continued to suck and tease him until Atem was at the edge of orgasm, and then pulled back. Atem was about to protest, but his lips were caught in a heated kiss before he had the chance.

When Bakura released him, he realized the thief had removed his own trousers. He rubbed himself softly against Atem, both of them gasping at the skin on skin contact.

Bakura stretched his body across Atem's and laid his head close to his ear.

"I want you to fuck me," he whispered as he licked Atem's ear. Atem could hear the breathless need in the other man's voice. He wrapped his arms around the thief's waist and flipped them both over so Bakura was underneath him once more. He pressed two fingers to Bakura's lips, which immediately parted, sucking them into his mouth.

Atem held himself above Bakura by one elbow and buried his face in the soft waves of Bakura's hair. He kissed his neck softly, and then sucked on the tender flesh, leaving a faint mark.

Deeming his fingers wet enough, he gently pulled them from Bakura's mouth. Atem positioned himself between the other man's legs, hoisting one over his shoulder.

He looked at Bakura, who was watching him the entire time. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Bakura bit his bottom lip and nodded. Atem massaged his opening with one finger before breaking past the ring of muscle. A tiny moan escaped Bakura's lips as he felt Atem's finger shove past his barrier. Atem thrust the single finger in and out a few times before adding a second one.

Bakura caught his breath at the slightest hint of pain. It had been so long since he'd let someone do that to him.

Atem scissored his fingers inside Bakura, preparing him, and then added the last finger, thrusting them in and out until Bakura seemed comfortable with the intrusion. The very last thing Atem wanted was to hurt him.

The entire time Atem was preparing him, Bakura watched him, never breaking eye contact. Atem found this extremely arousing, especially considering the thief's reluctance to look at him before.

He lined himself up at Bakura's entrance and pushed in, meeting a little resistance as Bakura tensed.

A pained moaned escaped Bakura's lips as Atem seated himself to the hilt. He wrapped his fingers around Bakura's sides and rubbed his thumbs across the tender skin soothingly, allowing Bakura to adjust.

Bakura shifted beneath him a little, a pained expression on his face. Atem bent down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips and whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Bakura said, biting his bottom lip again. He let out a long breath and smiled softly at Atem. "Yes."

Atem smiled back and slowly pulled out and pushed back in, just as slow.

He built up speed as the look on Bakura's face quickly changed from one of pain to pleasure. Atem lifted Bakura's hips up just a bit to get a better angle. When he thrust back in, Bakura threw his head back in the pillow, displaying the long line of his pale neck and moaned loudly. Atem grinned and hit that same spot again, causing to Bakura to throw his head back with even more force, white hair haloed around him.

He repeated his movement, hitting Bakura's sweet spot every time. He wrapped a hand around Bakura's prominent erection as he thrust in again. This time Bakura let out an almost animal scream. Atem pumped his member only a few times before Bakura came. He cried out Atem's name, coming in sticky strings over his stomach and Atem's hand.

Feeling Bakura's inner walls spasm around him brought Atem close and in a few more thrusts he came as well, crying out and collapsing on top of Bakura.

Both men were breathing heavily and Bakura's hair was tickling Atem's face. He managed to lift his face up to look at Bakura who wore a drowsy satisfied expression. Atem's movement caused a slight wince, and he suddenly remembered the condition of the man beneath him. He quickly propped himself up off of Bakura.'

"I'm sorry!" Atem exclaimed, "I forgot." He moved to roll off Bakura, but the thief's strong arms encircled his waist and pulled him back.

"It's okay," Bakura said lazily, "Don't move."

Atem looked at him quizzically, and then smiled. He lowered himself back down, carefully this time, until he was resting on Bakura once again, pressed against his warm body.

Atem ran his fingers up and down Bakura's side, mindful of the bruise, and rested his head in the crook between his neck and shoulder. Bakura made a contented sound that reminded Atem of a purr and snuggled closer to Atem, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as they both drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Warning**: Lemon, Yaoi, and brooding

**Author's Note**: Sorry guys, I'm a little late. Lost track of the days. But nevertheless, here is the next chapter. Things are taking a bit of a turn. Once again thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 7**

Bakrua woke up feeling very warm and very happy. He tried to roll over and realized the warmth was from Atem's body wrapped around his. Bakura smiled and relaxed in the other man's arms.

Even though, he felt apprehensive about what he'd just done. What had he gotten himself into? But it felt so good for someone to need him like that. For someone to _want_ him like that. To be close to someone again.

With a start, Bakura realized he hadn't had his usual nightmares of his village. Nor had he had them last time he slept. He puzzled over this and could only come up with Atem having something to do with it. Insane as it was, he felt safe with Atem. He barely knew the other man, but he made Bakura...happy.

A smile graced Bakura's lips as he turned over in Atem's arms and snuggled closer to him.

Bakura's movements woke Atem. He looked down at the snowy head buried in his shoulder and smiled. He touched Bakura's hair, always amazed at how soft it was.

Bakura looked up at the touch, and met Atem's eyes. The lust that had been there before was gone, but it was replaced with something else. _What?_ Atem thought. _Love?_

Before he could think on this anymore, Bakura kissed him softly. It was full of tenderness and compassion, and Atem returned it whole heartedly.

Once they broke the kiss, they laid there for awhile, comfortable in each other's embrace. Atem was playing with Bakura's hair, running his fingers through it.

"What do we do now?" Bakura wondered aloud.

Atem didn't answer immediately. "I don't know," he said softly. "Do we have to do anything yet?"

Bakura smiled. "No," he whispered. "We don't."

Atem glanced down at Bakura. "How do you feel?"

"Wonderful," Bakura replied, wrapping his arms around Atem's waist and pulling him closer.

Atem was about to respond, but Bakura interrupted him. "And my injuries are fine. You didn't hurt me."

Atem grinned. "Am I that predictable?" he asked jokingly.

Bakura shook his head. "No. I definitely did not predict _this_."

Atem sighed. "Nor did I."

"You're not disappointed are you?" Bakura questioned.

"No," Atem said as he kissed him. "Not at all."

Atem untangled himself from the sheets and Bakura's appendages and sat up. Bakura's eyes followed his movements, traveling up his strong back. He replaced his gaze with his fingers, trailing them lightly down Atem's smooth skin. Atem shivered under the unexpected touch, making Bakura grin in satisfaction. Bakura sat up and wrapped his arms around Atem's waist and pressed his chest to his back, resting his chin on Atem's shoulder.

Atem sighed contentedly and leaned back against Bakura. Bakura kissed his neck, working his way up to the blonde's ear and running his tongue along the curve. "Ready for another go?" he asked mischievously.

"Do you even have to ask?" Atem responded, turning around in Bakura's arms to meet his lips in a passionate kiss that left them both gasping for air. Bakura grinned impishly at Atem and flipped him over on the bed so he ended up straddling Atem's hips. He wiggled them suggestively before lavishing kisses down Atem's chest.

The blonde Egyptian moaned as Bakura swirled his tongue around a nipple before taking it gently in his teeth. He groaned again as Bakura continued to roll the hardened nub between his teeth while his thumb rubbed over the other. Atem's fingers found their way into Bakura's silky hair, gripping tightly.

"Mmmmm...Bakura," Atem moaned as the other man released the hardened nub from between his teeth and licked up Atem's chest in one stroke, stopping at his lips and devouring them in a kiss. Bakura's hand moved between their bodies and grasped both of their growing erections, stroking them as one.

Atem immediately arched his back into Bakura's hand, running his own over Bakura's back, tracing healing scars with sensitive fingers. As both of them felt their climaxes nearing, Bakura loosened his grasp. Atem mewled at the loss of contact

"No," Bakura grunted, "I don't want you to come until I'm inside you." Atem nodded in agreement, unable to speak as he accepted the two fingers Bakura offered, sucking fervently. When he released the thief's fingers, Bakura spread Atem's thighs and positioned himself between them; inserting one slick finger into Atem's engulfing heat.

Atem let out a moaning scream and thrust back on the intrusion, pleading wordlessly for more. Bakura complied, forcing in another finger. He glided his other hand up and down Atem's inner thigh soothingly as he forced his fingers in deeper, hitting that spot that made Atem arch his back and scream.

Bakura smiled and hit that spot once again as he hoisted one of Atem's legs over his shoulder and pulled out.

Atem was breathing hard as his vision still reeled. Bakura used this momentary distraction to sheath himself to the hilt inside Atem's tight warmth.

Atem screamed again, throwing his head back into the pillow and fisting the sheets on either side of him. Bakura's trailed his fingers down the thigh over his shoulder as he allowed the other man to adjust to his length.

Atem tried to calm his breathing and pushed back on Bakura's length. The thief smiled down at him and pulled out slowly, only to thrust back in, hitting his bundle of nerves head on.

Stars exploded in his vision once more and Atem growled, slamming his hips to meet Bakura's thrusts.

Atem looked so lovely, all his composure forgotten, that Bakura leaned down to claim his quivering lips in a heated kiss as he hit his prostate over and over.

Bakura's hand somehow found its way in between their tightly pressed bodies and wrapped around Atem's length. A few quick strokes and Atem came screaming between them. Atem's muscles tightened on him and with one more thrust, Bakura came as well, throwing his head back, growling as his white hair flipped around his head enticingly.

"Atem," a voice said from the doorway, "Akhenden sent me to find-"

Both men turned to look towards the door at the sound of the voice. Seth stood frozen, one hand on the door knob, mouth gaping open slightly.

"Shit," Atem muttered, extracting himself from under Bakura who looked rather pleased with himself. Seth quickly regained his composure, lowering his eyes.

"Shall I wait outside?" he asked in a steady voice.

"No," Atem said as he stumbled out of the bed, pulling on a robe, "I don't want to discuss this in the corridor." Seth nodded curtly, still averting his eyes. Atem managed to pull some trousers on, falling in the process which caused Bakura to laugh softly from behind him.

"It's been awhile since I've scandalized a priest," Bakura snickered. Seth shot him a warning look as the thief lounged in all his naked glory on the bed. Seth sneered in distaste and turned to Atem, who had managed to properly dress himself.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked, scowling.

"What does it look like, priest?" Bakura asked with a devilish grin. Atem shot Bakura another warning, but amused look before turning back to his friend.

"Don't mention it to anyone yet," Atem said. Seth eyed the both of them.

"He's not very modest is he?" he inquired of Atem. The blonde Egyptian turned to see Bakura sprawled, still naked, sweaty, slightly bruised, and covered in Atem's seed, on the bed looking perfectly at ease. Atem smiled at him.

"No, he isn't." Seth rolled his eyes, but complied with the Pharaoh's wishes.

"I won't say a word," he conceded graciously. "And I won't be coming in here unannounced ever again," he replied sourly. "I'd like to keep my eye sight."

Bakura chuckled at the priest's response, and even Atem cracked a smile.

"Fair enough," Atem said as Bakura's arms snaked around his waist and pulled him back to the bed.

"I'll be out in a minute," Atem called as Seth was closing the door.

"Take your time," he said wryly as he closed the door behind him.

Atem laughed softly as Bakura nuzzled his face in Atem's shoulder.

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble," Bakura said softly.

"You didn't," Atem said with a smile, turning to face Bakura.

"Since when do priests follow the orders of stewards?" Bakura inquired.

Atem shifted on the bed then answered, "He's a friend."

Bakura nodded in understanding. The thief looked absolutely delightful, Atem noticed, with his hair tousled from sleep and his eyes still containing a satiated glaze. His bruises were nearly gone, Atem noted. There was just the barest trace of the one on his face, but it disappeared in the shadows of his hair. The sheet was pooled around Bakura's lower half, barely hiding his modesty.

"What are you staring at?" Bakura asked playfully.

"You," Atem said with a grin, leaning in to give him a chaste kiss before regretfully climbing from the bed.

Bakura purred at the compliment, running his finger suggestively down his chest.

"Get dressed," Atem said with a laugh. "I'll be back later with lunch."

"I hope that's not all you have for me," Bakura mumbled, earning a grin from Atem as he slipped through the door after Seth.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Atem found Seth a few feet down the corridor, waiting for him. As Atem approached, Seth noted the slightly flushed look of the pharaoh raised an eyebrow as he approached.

"Don't say anything," Atem said, feigning irritancy.

"I wouldn't dare, my pharaoh," Seth replied with a bow.

Atem looked at him earnestly. "Thank you, for not acting like that in front of him."

"Of course," Seth replied. "Though it is beyond me why you want to hide something like that from him."

Atem shrugged. "I don't know. It's just easier when I'm not a pharaoh."

Seth studied the pharaoh. "Do you really think this is wise?" he inquired softly.

Atem shrugged. "Probably not. But for once, I don't care. He makes me feel..."

"Special?" Seth offered. Atem chuckled.

"I'm a pharaoh, a god. I don't need anything else to make me feel special." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Alive. He makes me feel alive."

Seth looked skeptical. "No matter how he makes you feel, my pharaoh, do not forget he is a thief."

Atem looked sorrowful. "I know," he whispered.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Bakura sat on the vacant bed, fully dressed, thinking about his situation.

He was crazy. This was crazy. What was he doing bedding the pharaoh's steward when he should be planning his assassination?

Bakura felt comfortable in Atem's presence, able to let down all his guards. This in itself should make him wary, but it didn't. When he was with him, he stopped thinking about his mission in life, his revenge, his loss, and was able to enjoy himself for once without having the tiring weight on his shoulders. He could afford to be carefree.

It was at that moment that Bakura realized how tired he had become. After his village's murder, his life had become an endless mission of vengeance. He'd fallen into the life of a thief easily. Always on the run, always fighting for his life, never a second to really think about how things would be after he killed the pharaoh. His whole life was the path to the pharaoh's destruction. What would become of him once he succeeded? Would he just fade away into the desert sands? Settle down in a remote village? Continue thieving?

He didn't know. Then of course, there was the question of Atem. What would he do when Bakura murdered the pharaoh? Would he forgive him? Would he still love him?

Love? The word came out of nowhere in Bakura's mind, feeling foreign and unnatural to him. It wasn't something he has known since Kul Elna. Besides, how could he love someone he had known for a few days? No, love was not the right word, but there was a deep fondness that Bakura could not deny, even to himself.

Bakura sighed, running a hand through his fluffy hair. Even after that realization, it still left him with an unanswered question. What was he going to do now?

He stood from the bed and looked at himself in the mirror. He was practically healed. There would be no more reason for him to stay much longer, and more likely than not, he'd be sent back to the dungeon to await his punishment. Did a steward have enough standing to get him out of it? Bakura doubted it.

He could feel a headache forming from all these annoying questions. Sometimes he really hated his life. He could never just _be_ without questioning himself.

He would have to leave, he decided finally. He couldn't allow himself to be put at the pharaoh's mercy. No, he would stay until he saw Atem once more, explain things to him, and then leave.

Bakura didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust the spiky haired Egyptian. He was not one to trust easily, yet Atem managed to break through all his barriers like no one else ever had.

The thought scared him a little, but Bakura refused to question it anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, sadly.

**Warning**: Foul language?

**Author's Note**: Here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for! I hope it meets your expectations. It's kind of short, but I think it's pretty decent. I decided to post a little early since my day will be so full tomorrow. On a sidenote, I wrote a little oneshot about Seth when he walked in on Bakura and Atem in the last...or was it two chapters ago? Anyway, it's kind of OOC for the story, but I think I'll post it within the next week, so keep a look out for it!

Also, lots of love to my reviewers because you guys are what makes this story so much fun for me.

**Chapter 8**

When Atem returned to Bakura's room, he found the thief standing once again at the window, gazing out at the gardens. The sunlight filtered softly around him, making his white hair shine. A smile graced Atem's lips as he watched his lover for a moment before going to wrap his arms around his waist.

"Miss me?" Atem asked softly as he kissed Bakura's neck.

Bakura unconsciously leaned into the embrace, pain clenching his heart at Atem's words. _Not yet..._

"Of course," Bakura answered, turning around to face Atem and leaning his forehead against the other man's. The arms around his waist pulled him closer, pressing his body against Atem's.

A small moan escaped Bakura's lips and Atem grinned at him like a besotted girl.

"Eager one, aren't we?" Bakura asked as he crushed his lips to Atem's, invading his mouth with his tongue in feral passion.

Any answer Atem had was silenced by Bakura's kiss, and when he finally pulled away, Atem was left too breathless and lightheaded to respond at all. Not that he minded.

They stood there, catching their breath and staring at each other for several minutes before Bakura's serious voice broke the silence.

"I'm almost healed," he said, his eyes flashing downward.

"I know, it's amazing how fast you heal," Atem said, studying the thief's face.

Bakura looked up. "I'll be going back to the dungeons soon, won't I?" he inquired quietly.

_Oh_, Atem thought, _that's what this is about_.

He brought one of his hands from Bakura's waist and cupped his face with it, his thumb rubbing softly across the faded bruise. He brushed his lips gently against Bakura's before answering.

"Seth has talked to the courts, and they have decided that since you tried to return the necklace, they will pardon you with a warning."

Bakura looked startled and Atem laughed softly.

"Disappointed?" he joked.

"No," Bakura said. "Just surprised."

_This means_, Bakura thought as Atem's lips descended on his again, _I don't have to leave anymore. I could stay here. _

With the last thought, Bakura kissed Atem back with renewed passion, pushing them back until they both collapsed on the bed.

Bakura was practically giddy with happiness. _He didn't have to leave! He could forget his cursed former life and start a new one with Atem at the palace_.

Those last thoughts caused Bakura to freeze in his kiss and Atem glanced at him questioningly.

_The Pharaoh_, Bakura thought with disgust._ Why must he ruin everything? _

Bakura sat up and Atem followed, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked, but Bakura ignored him as he continued his internal argument.

_Can I really leave this chance at a new life for revenge and death? Can I leave him? _Bakura finally looked at Atem and saw the worry in his violet eyes.

_No, I can't. _Bakura smiled at Atem, who still looked confused.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bakura said as he finally felt the weight of his family and Kul Elna and revenge being lifted as he left them behind him.

Atem was slightly taken aback as Bakura kissed him again, not like the passion filled ones before, but soft and tender and loving.

"I want to stay here with you," Bakura whispered, kissing Atem's jaw line, brimming with happiness.

"I want you to stay too," Atem responded, twisting his fingers in Bakura's soft hair and pulling him close.

Just then, the door flew open, slamming sharply against the wall. Both men looked up with a start and Bakura heard Atem sigh.

"Akhenden, please," Atem began.

"My Pharaoh," he said, sweeping into a low bow. "I just heard the news of this convict's involvement with you, and I must offer my opinion on the matter. I just don't think it is fitting for a Pharaoh to socialize with _his_ kind. He is surely only trying to worm his way out of a prison sentence. Which he seems to have done."

Atem was about to respond when he felt Bakura tense in his arms. He glanced at his lover and was surprised to be met with flashing red eyes.

"Pharaoh?" Bakura growled.

"I'm sorry," Atem whispered. "I was going to tell you, I just wanted it to be the right time."

He lifted a hand to brush the hair from Bakura's face, but the thief flinched away at his touch.

"You are the Pharaoh?" Bakura asked in an estranged voice. "Of Egypt?"

Atem only nodded, confused by Bakura' sudden viciousness.

Bakura stood up and backed away. "I'm sorry," Atem pleaded. "I didn't think it would be that big of a deal-"

"Not a big deal?" Bakura hissed, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Like I said, my Pharaoh," Akhenden's icy voice permeated the room. "Scoundrels like that can not be expected to behave like respectable individuals. This whole thing was no more than a mere infatuation on your part, I'm sure. It can easily be rectified."

"Shut up," Atem said angrily, turning on his priest. "I don't want to hear anymore of your derogatory babble. You are out of place, _priest_."

Akhenden looked shocked. He quickly regained his composure, bowing low to the pharaoh. "I apologize."

At that moment, Seth came flying into the room, "I'm sorry Atem, I tried..."

He trailed off as he caught his breathe, gasping in the doorway.

"It's okay Seth," Atem said, sounding tired. "Can you both please excuse us for the time being?"

Both priests bowed to their pharaoh, Seth casting a nervous gaze between Atem, still sitting on the bed, and Bakura raging in the corner, but said nothing. Akhenden merely glared at Bakura and turned, sweeping out of the room after Seth.

Atem rubbed his temples and turned back to face Bakura, who had pressed himself in the corner. "I didn't want you to find out that way," he said quietly. Bakura only glared at him.

Atem stood up and began to make his way over to Bakura's corner when the other man growled, "Don't come near me."

Hurt flashed through Atem's eyes. "I don't understand, why are you acting this way? What have I done?"

Bakura's eyes widened, then he lunged out of his corner to stand menacingly in front of the smaller man. "What have you _done_?" he hissed, advancing on him.

Atem backed away, feeling frightened of the white-haired thief for the first time since he had known him.

"You destroyed my life!" Bakura spat at him. "You destroyed everything!"

Atem didn't know what to say, but stood there, shaking his head as Bakura's anger mounted. "I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me," Bakura interrupted with a dangerous growl. "Don't you fucking lie to me."

Before Atem could react, Bakura leapt on him, hands closing around his throat as he finally snapped. They both fell with a crash into a table, landing on the floor amidst broken glass and shattered wood. Bakura straddled Atem, his hands wrapped bruisingly around the Pharaoh's neck, fully intent on watching the life forced from his body.

Bakura glared down at his most hated enemy with crazed red eyes. Atem's hands scrabbling to tear Bakura's from around his throat, his violet eyes wide.

Atem's eyes pleaded with Bakura and the thief's grasp loosened involuntarily.

As Atem stared up at him with hurt and betrayal, Bakura released Atem's throat in shock. Suddenly the door was thrown open again as Akhenden charged in screaming something about assassination and the clatter of guards was heard in the distance.

Bakura stayed where he was transfixed by the pharaoh's expression which reminded him so much of his own after his village had been burned and his family killed.

Suddenly, he was roughly shoved off of Atem and snapped back to his senses. Without a backward glance, he clamored to the window and leapt out, scrambling down the wall to land on the soft grass below. He ran to the palace wall and gracefully scaled it, fleeing into the city.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warning**: Angst & Violence

**Author's Note**: My sincerest apologies for not updating sooner. I've been in Paris all weekend, and I meant to update before I left, but unfortunately, I ran out of internet minutes, so no such luck. This chapter's pretty short. Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you like where this story is going and look out for a new story from me soon!

And as always, thanks to all my reviewers!

**Chapter 9**

Bakura ran until he couldn't breathe anymore and the stitch in his side was threatening to make him collapse on the spot. He stumbled, gasping, into a deserted alley and sank down into the dirt.

The anger and rage at the abrupt truth was leaving him, and he was left feeling hurt and betrayed and alone. Just like he felt after Kul Elna.

As the realization of his situation hit him, Bakura wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face in his knees, sobbing.

He was the pharaoh. His worst enemy. And Bakura had slept with him. Not just that, he had given himself to him, so intimately and trusting. Had the Pharaoh been amused by that? That Bakura had become as love-struck and trusting as a child in his arms?

What was wrong with him? He knew! He knew something was wrong from the beginning. All his barriers were stripped away in Atem's...the Pharaoh's presence, that should have been enough to warn him, but Bakura had paid it no heed. And now...

He thought of how he had fallen for his sworn enemy. His kind words, his warm touches, his lingering caresses... Bakura shook his head, trying to banish the spoiled memories from his mind. His skin crawled with remembered touches, and he felt disgusted with himself. He'd cried out like a whore as the pharaoh had fucked him. Bakura was sickened by the thought. He felt used and worthless. Degraded by his enemy.

He had trusted Atem. He had cared for him and look where it had got him. His heart felt like it had been torn from his chest and shredded to tiny fragments before his eyes. He had been so stupid. Stupid and selfish.

He was here to revenge his family! Instead he had succumbed to the charms of the man responsible for their deaths. First he let them die, and now he had desecrated their memories. He had been so ready to give it all up, give them all up, and for what?

Bakura was so sickened by himself, he didn't want to be in his own body anymore. Every touch the pharaoh had bestowed on him made his skin buzz unpleasantly, an insistent reminder of his own stupidity and he hated it. Hated himself.

He had thought nothing in the world could hurt as much as watching his family die in Kul Elna, but this did. In fact, it hurt more. It was like he was reliving that tragic day, only then, at least, he had the solace of sworn revenge. And now he had failed at that too. Failed his family twice. He deserved to feel like this, so wretched that he couldn't stop his pathetic sobbing.

What made it hurt even more was that Bakura knew he had feelings the other man. Deep feelings that he hadn't felt for anyone since Kul Elna. For once he had felt wanted, needed, loved. He had felt happy. But it had all been a cruel joke, a punishment for abandoning his family, for letting them die.

Why were the gods so cruel to him? Was he never to be at peace? Was he never to be loved? Was he that undeserving?

_Yes_, the cruel voice in his head told him. He'd hidden and watched everyone die. He'd failed so miserably at revenge. He didn't deserve any of the things he thought he had with Atem. He was weak and cowardly and knew he deserved every self-loathing, disgusted, painful feeling he had right now. But that didn't stop it from hurting.

Renewed sobs wracked the thief's barely healed body, pain coursing through his heart. He had just wanted to be with someone. To be loved again.

_And looked what happened_, he thought bitterly to himself. _You don't deserve love. _

He thought of the look in Atem's eyes as he had tried to strangle him. Hurt. Betrayal. He had no right to feel those things. Not after what he had done. Even though, Bakura felt guilt well up amidst the other emotions tearing at his heart. Those gentle violet eyes that had looked at him with lust. He never wanted to see that look in those eyes again.

He just wanted it to stop. All of it to stop. The pain, the hurt, the crying, the guilt, the need for someone else. He just wanted it all to go away so he could feel cold and empty again. Like he deserved.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Atem sat on the bed he had shared with Bakura, tears drying on his face as he absently rubbed at his raw throat. Seth stood leaning against the wall nearby, watching the pharaoh silently. It had been almost two hours since Bakura's outburst. Akhenden had finally been calmed and the guards reassured by Seth as the Pharaoh simply sat on the bed with that dazed look in his eyes.

"Atem," Seth whispered, drawing his pharaoh's attention. Wide, watery violet eyes met his, and it pained Seth to see his pharaoh is such distress. He left the wall he was leaning against and sat down next to Atem, looking questioningly at him.

Atem leaned against him, soaking up his solid warmth as he stemmed the flow of tears and rubbed the stains from his face.

"I just don't understand," he said in a raspy whisper. "Why would he...?"

"I don't know," Seth said, wrapping an arm around Atem. They stayed that way for a long time, Atem leaning on Seth, and the priest supporting his sovereign.

"I loved him," Atem said quietly. "I thought he loved me too."

Seth glanced down at the shorter man. "Maybe this is for the best."

Atem glanced up at him, anger in his red-rimmed eyes. "For the best?!"

Seth nodded solemnly. "I don't mean to sound like Akhenden, but think about it Atem. You are descended from Ra himself, and he is a thief. It would have had to end sometime. He could have been nothing more than a toy to you."

Atem said nothing, but shook his head. He knew what Seth said was valid, but he didn't believe it. It didn't matter. He _was_ descended from the Sun God, so why shouldn't he have who he wanted, even if it was a theif?

_Because he hates me_, Atem thought bitterly. He thought of the feral rage in Bakura's eyes as he had lunged at him. _What did I do?_

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hours later, Bakura tried to stand, but his knees shook so badly he collapsed back into the dirt. He sat there, leaning against the filthy wall and took several deep breaths, then tried again. This time he managed to stand shakily, braced against the wall. He allowed himself time to recover as he scrubbed at the tear stains on his face with the sleeve of his robe.

The thief ran his fingers through his hair, and straightened his robe before darting into the darkness of the city nightlife. He wandered aimlessly for a long time, not sure where he wanted to go, just knowing he wanted to be somewhere he could forget.

The white-haired thief soon found himself in front of a particularly vicious looking inn and decided this was as good a place as any. He headed inside the dimly lit room, and sat at a table at in the corner, glaring darkly at anyone who made eye contact.

A waitress brought him a drink and he sipped at it, letting the cold vulgarity of the place sink into his soul and replace the pain. As the number of empty glasses at his table grew, Bakura felt his heartache slipping away. He was starting to feel like himself again...almost. The hurt still lingered at the back of his mind, taunting him. Bakura found it annoying that he couldn't drink himself into blissful forgetfulness.

He pushed himself up from the table and swept through the bar, eyes darting around the room, looking for a woman to take the pain away instead. He must have been more drunk than he thought, as he stumbled and bumped into a table occupied by three men deep in conversation, sloshing their drinks.

"Hey!" one of them yelled, "watch where you're going fucker!" Bakura whirled around on him in drunken rage.

"Do you want to say something to me?" he growled dangerously.

"Yeah," said one, rising to meet him, "I said watch where the fuck you're going!"

Bakura grinned insanely ate him, pulling out a knife and laying it against the man's throat. "Want to repeat that?" Maybe spilling vagrant blood would help.

The man backed up quickly and nearly stumbled. Bakura chuckled darkly and advanced on him, only to be met by another who had his knife out as well.

Bakura's eyes sparkled at the thought of violence and lunged at him. The man dodged, but not enough as Bakura's knife skimmed across the skin of his upper arm. The man glanced at his wound and growled challengingly at Bakura. "You'll pay for that."

Bakura almost hoped he would as he lunged again, this time not quite as quick. The other man's blade sunk into his side up to the hilt. Bakura had managed to leave a good sized slash down the man's other arm before he even realized he had been stabbed. He looked down at the blood darkening his robe.

The man yanked the knife out viciously, a little spurt of blood splattering the floor.

Bakura stared down at the wound in slight shock. It had been a long time since someone had bested him. Suddenly the world seemed to tilt and he stumbled to the ground, clutching a hand over the wound to try and stem the increasing flow of blood. He was mildly fascinated at the way the crimson liquid flowed through his fingers as blood loss and liquor stole him into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Warning**: Yaoi, lemon, etc.

**Author's Note**: Here's the next bit, I hope it is to everyone's satisfaction. I particularly like it. Enjoy!

And a tremendous thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. You guys are the best!

**Chapter 10**

Atem splashed water on his face and stared at his dripping reflection in the mirror. There was a soft knock on the door, and Seth entered looking perplexed. "I know you don't particularly want to see him right now, but Akhenden insists I ask you for an audience," he said, sweeping into a bow. Atem sighed, tired by his priest's persistence to interfere in this matter.

"Fine, show him in," Atem said, drying his face.

Akhenden swept into the room, his robe billowing behind him and bowed low to the pharaoh. "I bed your forgiveness my Pharaoh, Son of Ra, Glory of Egypt."

Atem sighed and rubbed his temples. "I haven't forgiven your recent insubordination, but seeing as I have allowed you into my chambers, please tell me why you are here."

Akhenden stood from his bow. "I only care for your safety, Bright One," he said quietly.

"I know you do," Atem said, sitting on the bed. "And I am thankful for your loyalty, but you must learn your place, Akhenden."

"Of course, my Pharaoh," he responded, bowing slightly again. "I bring news of your would-be assassin."

Atem glanced up at him, eyes narrowed. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, without your consent of course," the priest responded. "I dispatched some of the palace guards to keep an eye about the city." Atem's eyes narrowed more.

"Only for your safety. We have no way of knowing whether this was a plot, or just an attempt by a desperate man. They were ordered to do nothing unless provoked," Akhenden said quickly, noting the Pharaoh's displeasure.

"Then what has this got to do with Bakura?" Atem asked, calming himself.

"They found him. He'd gotten into a fight in some low-life establishment, and they brought him in," the priest said.

"Where is he now?" Atem asked.

Akhenden smirked. "In the dungeon, half dead from a knife wound he received in a brawl."

Atem's eyes widened and he left the room quickly, bidding neither priest follow.

Akhenden's eyes followed the Pharaoh, narrowed in anger.

"Why is he so concerned over some low-life common thief?" he spat.

Seth regarded him with calm composure. "He loves him," he said simply.

"Why?!" Akhenden hissed, rounding on Seth. "After all we do for him, all the loyalty we've sworn him, after we've protected him, and he holds some despicable _commoner_ who tired to murder him in better standing than us!"

Seth ignored the 'we' and said, "Calm down. He respects you and loves you still. But he's _in_ love with Bakura. What is so wrong with that?"

"Because he doesn't deserve it!" the elder priest growled. "He doesn't deserve to be graced with the Pharaoh's love!"

With that, he swept out of the room, leaving Seth staring after him.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Atem hurried down the dungeons, sweeping past surprised guards and demanding entrance to Bakura's cell. The white-haired thief lay on the floor, unconscious and deathly pale. Atem's heart skipped a beat as he thought for a moment Bakura was dead, but when he knelt at his side, he saw his chest rising and falling in shallow breaths.

He brushed the hair from the thief's face and was surprised at how cold his skin was. Atem motioned to a guard at the door.

"Help me get him up, and have someone fetch the healer," he said. The guard gave a curt nod and yelled for one of his comrades to find the Pharaoh's healer as he picked up the white-haired man and followed the Pharaoh.

Once Bakura was again situated in the bed chamber he had before and the healer had stitched up the knife wound in his side, Atem sat on the edge of the bed, regarding the other man. The guards had wanted to restrain Bakura, but Atem had refused, ushering them away.

Atem watched his troubled lover's sleep and bit his lip, wondering what on earth he had done. He reached a hand out and stroked the soft hair away from his face. He let his fingers trail down his face, tracing the curve of his jaw and running a thumb over his dry lips. He felt tears stinging his eyes, and he vowed he would make it up to Bakura, whatever it was that had distressed him.

He thought of Akhenden's and Seth's warnings, but shrugged them off. He had spent the last year trying to right his country after his father's death. Now, for once, he was going to do something for himself. And for Bakura.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Bakura's eyes flickered open and he squeezed them shut again as bright light assaulted his eyes. _Where was he?_ When he tried to move, a sharp pain shot up his left side and he groaned. _Oh yeah, the fight..._ But that didn't explain his current situation.

The thief felt a weight on the side of the bed leaning over him and fingers brush at his hair. He flinched away and opened his eyes, realizing where he was. He immediately regretted it as it pulled at the gash across his left side, leaving him doubled over trying to catch his breath. He felt strong arms encircle him, supporting him as he struggled to breath. He wanted to flinch away again, but there was no where to go.

Instead, once the pain had subsided a little, he looked up at met the Pharaoh's worried gaze.

"Bakura," Atem whispered, reaching up to touch his face, but Bakura turned away.

"Don't," he whispered. Atem looked hurt, but pulled away, perching on the edge of the bed watching the thief.

Bakura was exhausted. All the raging emotions he had experienced yesterday had run dry and now he couldn't even summon enough energy to snap at the pharaoh. He felt emotionally drained, left completely empty. All he wanted now was to be left in peace, but the look on Atem's face told him he wasn't going to get that.

Atem watched him, worry clearly sketched across his regal face. "What did I do?" he asked quietly.

Tears glazed Bakura's eyes. "You don't even know do you?"

Atem said nothing, his fingers itching to wipe away Bakura's tears. "Tell me."

"Kul Elna sound familiar?" Bakura asked with a hint of bitterness.

"The village that burned eight years ago?" he inquired.

Bakura's heart clenched to hear the pharaoh speak of his pain so nonchalantly.

"Yes," Bakura said huskily, "the village you burned. The lives you destroyed."

Atem looked confused. "Me? I had nothing to do with that. It was a tragic accident."

"Nothing to do with it?" Bakura repeated, beginning to feel the heat of anger. "You're the one that gave the order. You had them burn it down! Rape and slaughter my entire family! You destroyed my life!" he yelled, getting stiffly out of the bed and shoving Atem away.

Atem looked shocked. "I didn't--"

"I'm leaving," Bakura said shortly. He tried very hard not to give away how much it pained him just to do this. Atem watched him pull on a robe, wincing obviously as he did so from the knife wound in his side.

"You can't leave Bakura, you're hurt," Atem sighed, walking over to where Bakura was standing, taking his arm gently and trying to pull him back to the bed.

"I'm not staying here with you!" Bakura snarled, viciously yanking his arm out of the pharaoh's grasp. The sudden movement pulled at the healing wound in his side, causing him to double over in pain, gasping.

"Yes," the pharaoh said sarcastically, "because you seem to be doing so well on your own."

Bakura leaned against the wall, trying to make the throbbing pain in his side stop so he could breathe. "You murdered everyone that meant something to me!" Bakura spat at him, eyes full of venom and pain. _How could the pharaoh deny it? _

Atem advanced on Bakura and put his hand on the other man's shoulder, gently pushing him up so he could see his face. "Have I ever given you any reason to believe I'd do something like that?" Atem asked softly, cupping his face.

He could see the conflict in the thief's eyes. "They said it was you," Bakura whispered, looking at the floor. He didn't know what to think anymore, especially since he couldn't deny the feelings he still had for the pharaoh.

"They always do," Atem replied, just as softly. Bakura glanced up. At his words, the pharaoh saw the endless amount of pain in the thief's eyes and all he wanted to do was take it away. He pressed his lips softly to Bakura's.

Bakura was so surprised he forgot to fight it, but stood there frozen, a million thoughts racing through his mind.

_He killed them,_ the tiny voice in his mind said. _He is my enemy; I came here to kill him. And after all he's done to me, how can I just..._

Then another voice reasoned, _Maybe it wasn't him._ Bakura thought about this. He didn't want it to be him. He wanted to believe him.

Atem deepened his kiss ever so slightly against the immobile thief and let his hand rest at the curve of Bakura's face, burying his fingers in that soft white hair.

A pleasant shiver wracked Bakura's body and he timidly returned the kiss. The pharaoh's hand tightened in Bakura's hair at his reaction, and begged for entrance to his mouth, which he was granted.

The thief's mind was blank as the pharaoh's thumb caressed his cheek and his tongue explored Bakura's mouth. Bakura could feel his body heating with lust as the pharaoh wrapped his other arm around Bakura's waist and pulled him closer.

Bakura panicked at the dominant contact and broke the kiss trying to pull away, but finding nowhere to go.

"It's okay," the pharaoh whispered, leaning his forehead against the other man's gently, afraid of breaking the fragile trust Bakura had with him.

Bakura was breathing heavily. He wanted it. He wanted it so badly, but this was his enemy, the man who murdered his family. He had already seduced him once, why was he letting him do it again?

"You can trust me, Bakura," Atem said softly, planting a hand on either side of the thief's face and tilting it up to meet his. "I promise you, I would never have ordered that."

Bakura's eyes searched the pharaoh's for a moment, and found no lie in them, his resistance fading.

"Okay," Bakura murmured, and allowed Atem to pull him into another passionate kiss. Bakura responded this time, returning the kiss. Slowly the pharaoh pulled Bakura back to the bed and gently pushed him back, climbing on himself. He pulled off Bakura's robe, exposing his pale torso. Atem moved his lips down the thief's neck, nipping softly.

Bakura moaned quietly in response. He loved the way Atem made him feel. He craved it, needed to feel his touch on his body. His hands clenched in the sheets and the pharaoh's hot mouth moved to one of his nipples, lathering it with his tongue and biting gently, causing Bakura to cry out in pleasure. "Atemmmm," he moaned, much to the Pharaoh's pleasure.

Atem glanced up at the thief as he moved down, leaving lingering kisses along Bakura's tanned stomach, dipping his tongue in the thief's navel before going lower. Bakura stared back at him with a lust filled gaze that excited the pharaoh. He had never wanted anything so badly in all his life.

When Atem reached the hem of Bakura's trousers, he looked questioningly at the thief. Bakura nodded ever so slightly, and Atem smiled warmly at him as he slid the trousers off of Bakura's tan hips. Atem shed his own robes as well, and leaned over Bakura to claim his lips in another passion-filled kiss, exploring his mouth with fervor. He trailed his fingers lightly down the thief's side, careful to avoid the wound. Atem's tender fingers made Bakura's breath hitch in his throat and moan into the pharaoh's mouth.

One of the Atem's hands lingered down to Bakura's waist, teasingly fingering his hip before moving down to his erection. He stopped just upon reaching it, not sure if Bakura would allow it.

Bakura bucked his hips into the pharaoh's hovering hand, forcing contact. The pharaoh smiled against his kiss with Bakura as he wrapped a hand around the other man's erection and slowly began pumping. The pharaoh once again moved down to kiss the tender spot where Bakura's neck met his shoulder, finding it to be the thief's most sensitive place.

Bakura arched his back as the pharaoh bit down lightly. He was making the most wonderful mewing sounds and arching into his touch. It was making the pharaoh painfully aroused until he could stand it no longer and pulled away from the thief to situate himself between his legs.

Bakura watched him through lidded eyes as the pharaoh stuck two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them seductively. Bakura moaned at the sight, raising his hips to rub against the pharaoh's painfully obvious erection. Atem closed his eyes and groaned in return.

"Bak-ku-kura," Atem moaned as the other man writhed beneath him.

"I want you," Bakura moaned, continuing to thrust up at Atem. "Please...I need you..."

Deciding his fingers were wet enough, Atem withdrew them from his mouth and complied with Bakura's pleas, and let his other hand trail across the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

Bakura let out a strangled noise. "Pl-please," he moaned beautifully. Atem smiled at the pale-haired vision and obliged, sliding a finger into Bakura's entrance. Bakura growled in his throat and thrust his hips into the intrusion. Atem gazed down at him, loving the sight of the pale thief writhing beneath him. He added another finger and Bakura's growling grew louder, his fingers clenched in the sheets as the pharaoh stretched him.

"I can't--" Bakura growled, "I need—now!"

Atem chuckled softly and withdrew his fingers, only to line his erection and slowly push himself in. The scream that escaped Bakura's throat was the most wonderful thing Atem had ever heard. Bakura thrust up in need, forcing Atem to bury himself to the hilt.

The pharaoh let out a low growl as he was engulfed in Bakura's tight heat. He allowed the thief a moment to adjust before he started pumping in and out. Bakura screamed again as Atem brushed the bundle of nerves, sending white hot pleasure sparking through his body.

The pharaoh leaned over Bakura so that he could claim him in a heated kiss as he pounded into the thief, forgetting he was wounded. Bakura didn't seem to mind as he thrust up to meet Atem every time, crying out each time his bundle of nerves was deliciously struck.

Atem close to the edge himself, grasped Bakura's length again and gave it a few harsh jerks before Bakura came, clawing the sheets and screaming, in his hand. Atem felt Bakura's muscles tighten with his orgasm, and he soon came as well.

After he was spent, the pharaoh collapsed next to Bakura, who was panting just as heavily as he was. Atem laid a hand on the thief's chest absently tracing patterns there. He could feel Bakura's heart beating in his chest.

Bakura rolled over to try to lie closer to the pharaoh. Pain shot through his side, reminding him of his knife wound. He let out a strangled cry at the sharp pain and glanced down to see the wound was torn open a bit and bleeding sluggishly.

Atem followed Bakura's gaze and noticed the wound. "I'm sorry," he whispered, pressing a hand against it to stop the bleeding. Bakura flinched slightly.

"It's okay," he said, gazing at the pharaoh. Atem kissed him softly, rubbing his thumb over the scar on his face.

"I love you," Atem whispered, wrapping his arms around the thief.

Bakura propped his head up on his hand and gazed down at Atem. "You love me?" Bakura asked, his voice sounding pained.

"Yes," Atem said, tracing the lines of Bakura's face. The thief bent down and kissed the pharaoh, massaging his lips with his own and nipping at his bottom lip.

"I love you too," Bakura whispered, feeling the emptiness inside him filling with something warm and happy.

Bakura lay back down and snuggled up to Atem, tucking his head in the other man's shoulder.

"I can't avenge them now," Bakura whispered suddenly. Atem glanced at the other man and entwined his fingers with Bakura's.

"I will find out who did it, and they will be punished," Atem said steadily, rubbing his thumb over the back of Bakura's hand.

Bakura looked up at him. "You'd do that?"

Atem smiled. "Of course." He kissed Bakura's mouth.

"I'd do anything for you," he whispered, lips moving to Bakura's jaw. "I promise, I'll stop the pain," he finished as he nibbled on Bakura's ear.

Bakura smiled and let Atem kiss him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Warning**: Yaoi, language, etc.

**Author's Note**: My sincerest apologies for not updating sooner. I spent my Spring Break in Egypt and I meant to tell you in the last chapter that this one would be delayed, but I forgot. I'm really really sorry. Especially since I don't have an exciting chapter for you. Anyway, I hope you forgive and enjoy the next installment of Pharaoh and the Thief.

**Chapter 11**

Bakura lazed on his bed, sighing contentedly. It was late afternoon and Atem had left to take care of some monarchial business, but not before he and Bakura had discussed their respective situations.

Bakura, after much coaxing, had finally told Atem about his past and Kul Elna. How he had hidden in fear and watched his village burn and been plagued with guilt after. In turn, Atem told him about his life as the son of Ra, feeling pressured and lonely. They had talked for a long time and Bakura was amazed about how good it felt and how free he felt afterwards. He had never actually talked about his village before. But then again, he'd never had anyone to talk about it with.

Bakura stretched and got out of bed, figuring he'd been lazy enough and was beginning to feel hungry. He absently rubbed over the stitches in his side and pulled on his robe and wincing a bit as the movement pulled at them.

Just as Bakura was about to leave in search of the kitchens, the door opened, and the priest Seth entered with a tray of food.

"Escaping?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the thief. Bakura flashed him a grin.

"Maybe."

Seth shook his head and sat the tray on the dresser. "Atem requested I bring this to you. He's going to be a bit longer."

Bakura scowled, but helped himself to the food anyway, spearing an apple with his knife and taking a bite out of it. Seth watched him disapprovingly.

"Your manners are appalling," he said.

Bakura just nodded, continuing to eat things off the end of his knife. "Pretty much."

Seth grinned wryly at him. "I will never understand what the Pharaoh sees in you."

"My charming wit and devilish good looks?" Bakura suggested.

"That must be it," Seth said with a small smile. Bakura finished eating and downed a glass of wine as Seth became serious. "He really likes you, you know."

Bakura glanced sideways at him. "Is this the part where you tell me if I hurt him, you'll tear off my genitals and feed them to rabid jackals?"

"Yes," Seth replied. "It pretty much is. You must realize what is at stake for him if he gets further involved with you."

Bakura looked at the floor, seriously taking Seth's statement into consideration. "Yes. I do. But he's done a lot for me, and I plan to do right by him."

Seth seemed satisfied with Bakura's answer and smiled good naturedly at him. "Atem wants you to meet him in the garden."

Seth had to smile as the white haired thief visibly perked up at that. He laughed and beckoned to Bakura as he headed out the door. "Come, I'll show you the way."

Bakura followed Seth down to the gardens where they waited at the entrance for Atem. Bakura was carefully inspecting his surroundings with a slight expression of awe on his face. He'd never seen more of the palace than the dungeon and his own room, and to put it quite simply, it was breathtaking.

Seth leaned against a pillar and watched the fascinated thief. He had spoken with Atem before he'd gone to fetch Bakura, and the young Pharaoh had ordered a full investigation into the burning Kal Ulna. He'd been very adamant about Seth doing so discreetly.

He was beginning to wonder how much of a hold the thief was beginning to have on the pharaoh. Seth sighed and rubbed his temples. He wanted Atem to be happy. He deserved it after devoting his life so thoroughly to his duties as Pharaoh, but Seth still worried for him. He didn't want him to get his heart broken from some handsome thief who used him and left. Bakura seemed to be genuine in his feelings towards the pharaoh, but then again, he was a thief.

"You're brooding," a voice said with a hint of amusement as Atem came to stand next to the priest. Seth smiled at him.

"Just thinking," he said, dismissing it. Atem studied him.

"Thank you Seth," he said.

"For what?" the priest inquired.

"For looking out for me. It means a lot that you worry about me and not just my position," Atem replied.

Seth smiled, "You're welcome. Now go find your thief before he gets himself lost and we have to send a search party after him."

Atem grinned at him and set off into the garden, looking for Bakura who seemed to have been unable to resist and wandered into the expansive gardens himself.

Atem found him inspecting a statue of Osiris amidst a swarm of flowers. He wrapped his arms around the thief's waist and buried his face in his shoulder. Bakura leaned back into the embrace.

"Enjoying yourself?" Atem mumbled, his chin on Bakura's shoulder.

"I am now," Bakura answered, turning in Atem's arms to meet his lips. Atem smiled and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Bakura's shoulders and winding his fingers in his hair.

"Miss me?" he whispered.

"Not at all," Bakura replied playfully, kissing his way along Atem's jaw.

"Really?" Atem asked breathily as Bakura's lips ventured to his neck, and his hands found their way inside Atem's robes and smoothed across his stomach.

"Could have fooled me," Atem muttered as Bakura continued to kiss him heatedly. Eventually Atem pulled back, running a thumb over Bakura's swollen lip. "Come, I'll show you the garden before it gets dark," he said with a soft smile, snaking his arm around Bakura's waist, pleased when the white-haired man did the same to him. He led them into the gardens, whispering stories and tales about the statues and exotic flowers into his lover's ear.

Soon the sun was going down, coloring the sky orange and red and casting the gardens in shadows. Atem and Bakura had stopped in a particularly secluded part of the garden to watch the sun sink behind the palace wall.

Before long it was dark and there were only the last lingering rays by which Atem noticed the deviant look painted on the thief's face. He raised his eyebrows questioningly at Bakura who only grinned at him and leaned in for a kiss. Bakura pressed his body against him insistently and slipped his hands under the pharaoh's robes and pulled them off. A soft moan escaped Atem's lips as Bakura's warm mouth teased his shoulders and chest as they both sank to the ground with Bakura straddling Atem's lap.

Bakura continued to kiss and tease as he pressed Atem back into the ground, reveling in the breathy moans he received for his efforts. Atem began to writhe and his moans became louder as Bakura ran his nimble fingers up and down the pharaoh's sides and around the hem of his trousers, occasionally dipping inside.

"Bakura," Atem purred, twisting his fingers in the other man's soft hair and pulling him up for a kiss. Bakura responded, invading Atem's mouth possessively. When he pulled back, Atem was left impassioned and flustered. "Please Bakura," he begged, thrusting his hips wantonly into the other man's. "Please, I need you."

Bakura chuckled, looking at the pharaoh laid out flushed and wanting beneath him. He leaned over and flicked his tongue along the curve of Atem's ear as he hooked his fingers in the other's waistband and pulled off his trousers.

"I'm going to make you scream," he whispered huskily.

"Yes," Atem replied in a voice strangled with lust. "Please."

Bakura kissed him and slipped three fingers in his mouth. He lavished his neck and shoulders with his tongue while Atem sucked zealously on his fingers. When Bakura pulled them away, Atem whimpered and spread his legs. He noticed Bakura was suddenly without clothing as well.

The thief was on his knees between the pharaoh's spread legs, simply staring at him with an amused, yet lusty, gaze. Atem spread his legs wider and thrust his hips up slightly. He ran his hands up and down his stomach and looked pleadingly at Bakura.

"Please? I need you. Please fuck me," he whimpered. Bakura grinned at him.

"You're so fucking hot," he whispered as he slid a finger inside. Atem cried out, not quite a scream but close, and thrust back on the intruding finger. Bakura took this as an invitation and worked two more fingers in, angling them to hit Atem's sweet spot.

Atem arched into the air as he did, keening as Bakura closed his mouth around the head of his straining erection, rubbing his tongue over the slit and tasting precome.

Bakura withdrew and whispered, "Louder, love," then hit Atem's prostate again as he swallowed his arousal. This time the pharaoh did scream, writhing on the ground as Bakura repeated his actions, eager to hear Atem's delicious cries.

"Bakura!" Atem cried suddenly, "Please! I want—I can't--" his pleads were cut off by another cry of pleasure, but Bakura drew back anyway, running his tongue over his bottom lip.

He withdrew his fingers and lined himself up. "Scream for me baby," Bakura whispered as he slowly pushed in. Atem groaned in satisfaction as he sheathed himself to the hilt. He leaned down and kissed Atem hungrily, lacing his fingers with the pharaoh's and pinning his hands above his head. He pulled out, agonizingly slow, and slammed back in. Atem wrapped his legs around the thief, adjusting their angle. Bakura drove in once more, hitting the bundle of nerves he was aiming for.

Atem screamed long and hard as Bakura continuously hit that spot, making him see stars. The thief released one of Atem's hands and reached between them to grasp the pharaoh's length and began pumping it steadily. Soon two screams echoed through the garden as both men came in hot spurts.

Atem lay panting and boneless on the ground as Bakura leaned above him, leaving soft kisses up his neck and finally ending with his mouth.

"I love you," Atem whispered as they pulled apart.

Bakura grinned at him. "Yeah, me too." He stood up and offered a hand to the pharaoh. "Come on, can't have your servants finding you naked and satiated in the gardens."

Atem smiled and accepted the offered hand and was promptly pulled into another kiss. When they pulled apart, both dressed and Bakura wrapped an arm around the pharaoh's waist, pulling him back to the path that would take them to the palace.

"If you're good," Bakura said with a wicked smile, "I'll give you an encore performance in the bedroom."

Atem just grinned. "I'm always good," he reminded the thief. Bakura laughed and pulled him along, both disappearing into the palace.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Akhenden stood in his chambers and gazed out the window that faced the garden, from where inappropriate noises had previously been issuing from. He watched as two laughing figures appeared in the entryway and walked arm in arm back into the palace. He watched the spot where they had stood long after they had gone, seething with anger.

He could not allow some common _thief_ to have so much control over the pharaoh. The more attached Atem became to his new fuck toy, the further Akhenden was pushed from his presence, and that simply could not be allowed. Something would have to be done about Bakura.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Warning**: Slight lemon, yaoi

**Author's Note**: Not much to say about this chapter. It does get exciting again soon though!

**Chapter 12**

Atem blinked awake as someone knocked on the door. The room was bright with sunlight streaming through the windows. Atem was usually an early riser and didn't remember the last time he woke up with the sun already in the sky. He tried to get out of bed to answer the door, but a strong pair of arms that were wrapped securely around his waist tightened their grip. He tried to wiggle free to no avail.

"Don't move," Bakura commanded, burying his face sleepily in Atem's shoulder.

"But someone is at the door," Atem replied. As if to prove this, a sharp knock sounded again.

"I don't care," Bakura muttered into the Pharaoh's shoulder. Atem laughed, but complied with Bakura's demands, settling back into his lover's hold.

The person on the other side of the door seemed to be annoyed at being ignored as the knocks became more insistent and more frequent.

"I'm coming!" Atem called. "Come on Bakura, let me up."

Bakura grumbled but allowed Atem to climb out of the bed and stumble sleepily to the door. He pulled it open to a very annoyed looking Akhenden and a frightened looking slave boy.

"Yes?" Atem asked, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I don't mean to _disturb_ you, my Pharaoh, but you were supposed to be in the throne room an hour ago, for the meeting you scheduled with your priests and chancellors.

Atem's eyes widened. "Oh! Is everyone still there?"

Akhenden gave a curt nod. "Tell them to take an hour and a half for midday, and then return to the throne room."

"As you wish, my Pharaoh," Akhenden replied politely and bowed stiffly before sweeping down the hall, the little servant boy running after him.

"You're going to be gone all day again?" Bakura asked grouchily from the bed, still curled up with his back to Atem.

Atem smiled and sat down next to him, stroking his soft hair away from his face and leaning down to kiss him gently on the forehead. "Just for an hour or two."

Bakura grumbled and turned away from Atem's attempts to placate him.

"I've got an hour and a half until I have to leave," Atem reminded him, running his fingers down Bakura's spine.

"Don't try to seduce me so you don't have to feel guilty, it won't work," Bakura said gruffly.

"Really?" Atem asked. "I was under the impression it worked very well."

With that, he slid his hands under Bakura's shirt and around the front until he brushed a nipple. He pinched it lightly and rubbed at it until a quiet moan escaped Bakura's lips.

"That's what I thought," Atem said playfully, straddling the thief as he turned over to face him. Bakura grinned up at him and bucked his hips a bit, earning a moan himself.

"That's what _I_ thought," Bakura said with a satisfied smirk. Atem glowered at him, and then bent down to kiss him. Bakura's mouth quickly sought his own, his tongue invading to caress every part of him it could reach. Atem loved it when Bakura kissed him like that, so thoroughly and desperately like he would never kiss him again.

Atem pulled away, breathless, to look down at the thief beneath him who was just as flushed as he was. Atem grinned sinisterly and licked up Bakura's chest before switching directions and working his way down to the waist of his trousers, Bakura whimpering quietly all the while. Atem dipped his tongue under the thief's waistband, adding his fingers as well to caress teasingly before slowly inching them down.

Through his moans, Bakura managed to gasp, "Don't!"

Atem looked up at him, worry in his eyes. "What? I didn't mean..." he trailed off, unsure of what he wasn't supposed to do.

Bakura shook his head, white hair flying. "It's not—can we just not have sex right now?" he asked, almost pleadingly. Atem nodded and went to sit next to Bakura at the head of the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stroking Bakura's hair as the thief leaned against him.

Bakura didn't respond for awhile, but linked his fingers through Atem's and stared at their joined hands.

"Is it always going to be like this?" he whispered.

"Like this?" Atem asked with a smile, raising their conjoined hands slightly. "I hope so."

"No," Bakura said seriously. "I mean, are you always going to spend the day with other people and then come back at night and fuck me?"

Atem glanced down at him. "No. It doesn't have to be," he said slowly. "I know I've been gone a lot recently, but I am Pharaoh and I do have obligations to my people."

"I know," Bakura said quietly, rubbing his thumb over the back of Atem's hand.

"I want nothing more than to sit with you, like this, for the rest of my life," Atem said reassuringly. "But I can't."

"Is that really what you want?" Bakura asked, finally looking at him.

Atem smiled warmly at him and kissed him. "I've never been happier in my life than I am with you," he whispered as he pulled away.

Bakura visibly blushed and Atem chuckled at the sight. "You don't have to stay in here waiting for me all day, you know. You're not a prisoner anymore and you're practically healed."

Bakura rubbed the pink scar on his side that had been left by the knife wound. "I suppose. But what am I supposed to do? Rob your subjects and then come to your bedroom at night?"

Atem grinned. "Well, I wouldn't say _rob_, but you could go out into the city, or you could do stuff here. If you really wanted you could come with me."

"They wouldn't be happy about that," Bakura reminded him, very clearly referring to Akhenden.

"Doesn't matter," Atem said authoritatively, "_I_ would be happy about it, and my happiness is all that matters."

Bakura shoved him, with a smile forming on his lips. "You're so self-centered."

"I'm a pharaoh, I have to be," Atem said with a laugh. Bakura shook his head and resumed his spot leaning against Atem.

Atem laid his cheek on Bakura's soft hair. "I love you," he whispered.

Bakura smiled to himself. "I love you too, Atem."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Bakura ended up accompanying Atem to his meeting after all. As predicted, Akhenden was less than happy. He said nothing as the Pharaoh entered, the white haired thief defiantly at his side, but the gaze he threw Bakura could have frozen the desert. Though Atem didn't notice the look, Bakura caught it and returned a charming grin that made the priest's blood boil.

Throughout the entire session, Bakura sat on the Pharaoh's right side, looking bored and kept throwing lustful glances at Atem. As if that wasn't bad enough, what annoyed Akhenden even more was that Atem returned them.

No one else seemed bothered by the thief's intrusion. They simply accepted him as Seth had. Did they not see the lowly _assassin_ that had penetrated their circle? He had tried to murder the pharaoh and they all simply accepted him like it was nothing. Akhenden stewed in his anger as the session wound to an end, occasionally casting angry glances at Seth who ignored him.

Seth was his protégé. The young priest had followed in his footsteps and had been trusted among all others in Akhenden's eyes, but it seemed his priorities had fallen to what the Pharaoh wanted rather than what he needed. And what he needed was to be rid of that _parasite_ that was taking advantage of his hospitable heart.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Bakura snuck a glance around the room as he reclined next to Atem. The priest, Seth, had nodded to him when they came in, and Bakura returned it, a little surprise at being recognized. The others cast him questioning glances, but otherwise ignored his presence at the session. All that was, but the old man near Seth. Bakura couldn't help but grin every time he caught one of the nasty looks the man was giving him. He knew he shouldn't. He knew he was probably making another enemy he didn't need. But it was just too damn funny how absolutely infuriated he got.

Bakura sighed and glanced at Atem, who was discussing something political with the rest of the group. He really liked being with him. He loved him, he'd admitted that to Atem as well as himself, but did he really want to live his life like this? Following the pharaoh around like a well-behaved dog? He knew Atem would try to make it better for him, but he had spent all his life traveling Egypt. He never stayed anywhere too long. And he had been here for quite awhile. He was healed and well-rested and well-fed and was itching to be on the move again. If only Atem could come with him...

But Bakura knew that would never happen. Atem was Pharaoh, and he had to stay here. He didn't have the luxury Bakura did. He knew that, and he accepted it. But could he really change for someone else? For the _pharaoh_ nonetheless.

Yes, he had to admit. He already had. He would stay here, and he would follow Atem around like a love stuck puppy and he would sit in his room and wait for him. He wouldn't be happy about it all, but if that was his only options, Bakura knew he would do it. Ever since Atem had shown him that first kindness in the alley, he found himself not able to be without him. He'd saved his life, in so many ways. If it wasn't for him, he wouldn't even have the options he was thinking of right now.

Atem glanced at the thief as the discussion was winding down to find him deep in thought and not paying the slightest bit of attention. Atem wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed him, laughing at the startled sound Bakura made.

"You can't be that good of a thief if I am always catching you off guard," Atem stated.

Bakura glared at him. "I'm the best thief in Egypt. And you only catch me off guard because I let my guard down around you."

Atem looked a little surprised, but smiled. "You trust me that much?"

Bakura seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Yeah, I suppose I do. If someone would have told me a few weeks ago I'd say that, I probably would have slit their throat." Atem gave Bakura a bit of an odd look, but before he could say anything, Akhenden interrupted.

"Are we finished, or did you plan to discuss more?" he asked with stiff politeness.

Atem sighed. "No, I think we are finished for today."

Bakura watched the man leave, eyes narrowing. "He hates me," he said quietly when the man was out of earshot.

"He doesn't hate you," Atem said reassuringly, "he just isn't used to change."

Bakura shook his head. "I don't trust him."

"He's been nothing but loyal to me and my father. I have no reason not to trust him." Atem told him. "He's a little overzealous at times, but he has a good heart."

"Well I have no reason to trust him," Bakura said with a scowl.

"Don't worry," Atem said, pulling him close. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I don't need you to protect me," Bakura grumbled as Atem wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck.

"I know," Atem replied, "but I still won't let anything happen to you."

Bakura rolled his eyes, but said nothing, secretly pleased that Atem wanted to look out for him.

"Are you happy here?" Atem asked him suddenly as they entered the hall.

"Of course I am," Bakura replied. "I told you-"

"No," Atem said. "I mean are you happy living here. In the palace. I know we talked about it, but you don't really seem satisfied."

Bakura stared at the floor for a moment before facing Atem. "I'm a little restless. I've gotten so used to traveling around all the time that I don't like staying in one place. But this is the best I've ever had it. And I'm with you. I can give up a little freedom for that."

"But I don't want you to give up anything," Atem said, cupping his face and kissing him softly.

Bakura smiled sadly at him. "Well, Pharaoh, sometimes that's just how it works."

Before Atem could say anything, Seth strolled up with an official air, his robes sweeping behind him. Both men turned to look at him as he stopped in front of them. He bowed shallowly to Atem in respect, and to Bakura's surprise, again nodded in his direction.

"I just wanted to let you know, I've been talking with my informants among the servants," Seth told them.

"And?" Bakura demanded a little harshly. He'd been trying not to think about his village, or his neglected mission. He'd been trying to focus on the happiness in his life like Atem told him to, but it was always there lurking at the back of his mind. Atem had told him Seth would find out who was to blame for his village's death, but he felt guilty leaving _his_ work to another man. Mainly, the priest of the pharaoh, even if he was a respected and trustworthy one as far as Bakura could see.

"Nothing definite yet," Seth answered, ignoring the slight hostility in Bakura's voice. "I just wanted to let you know we are making progress. There's lots of information, but the difficult part is detecting the truth among the rumors."

Bakura looked a little put out. "Don't worry," Seth reassured them. "I've got plenty of resources and I am using them all."

Bakura didn't look completely happy as Atem thanked him. "Maybe I should be doing this," Bakura interrupted.

Both men looked at him. "Seth can handle it, Bakura. He has lots of...less than reputable contacts," Atem said with a smile.

Bakura didn't look convinced. "I don't need to make some priest do my work," he grumbled. "Besides, I _am_ less than reputable; I could get it done faster."

"Actually," Seth said before Atem had the chance to open his mouth, "It is indeed my work. It's not just for your sake, but it should have been taken care of long ago. It was overlooked and we are at fault for that. If you would like though, I will let you talk to my informants and read any information they have on it."

Bakura studied the priest skeptically. "Why would you let someone like me into your 'work'?" he asked.

Seth grinned. "Because this is your mission more than anyone's. I understand revenge, and I understand that you want it." As an after thought, Seth added, "And I like you."

"Well that's a relief," Bakura said sarcastically, though he couldn't hide the small smile on his lips. "I don't know what I ever would have done if the Pharaoh's pet priest didn't like me."

Seth scowled at that, and Atem stifled his laughter in Bakura's shoulder.

"I'd be careful who you called the Pharaoh's 'pet', thief," Seth said with mock severity.

Bakura grinned and Seth continued to scowl as he took his leave with a last nod to Atem.

"He doesn't treat me like the others," Bakura observed.

"No," Atem said absently, twining his fingers in Bakura's hair. "He really is a good man."

Bakura glanced at him. "You haven't slept with him have you?"

Atem looked at him, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "Would you be jealous if I did?"

"No," Bakura said haughtily. "Because then I would have to kill him so there would be no one to be jealous of."

Atem smiled and kissed him hard and quick. "Let's go back to my rooms," he said huskily.

Bakura matched his grin and backed him against a wall. "Why do we need to go all the way to your rooms?"

"Bakura we're-"

Atem's response was cut off as one of Bakura's hands had grasped his clothed erection and squeezed. He pressed his entire body up the length of Atem's and continued to rub the straining length harshly until Atem was gasping and mewling against Bakura's shoulder. Bakura released him and kissed him heatedly, stealing Atem's breath as he plundered his mouth viciously. Atem returned the kiss with his own fervor and ground his hips into Bakura's shamelessly.

After several desperate moments, Bakura pulled away, leaving them flushed, gasping, and aroused.

When Atem had recovered enough to speak, he met Bakura's eyes. "You can leave if you want," he said quietly.

"Do you want me to leave?" Bakura asked just as quietly, leaning against the other man, pressing their foreheads together.

"No," Atem responded, his voice heavy, "but I want you to be happy. I'd rather not have you and know that you are, than have you and know that I'm making you miserable."

Bakura smiled softly, one of his rare innocent smiles. "I am happy, here with you." As he said it, Bakura realized it was perfectly true. There was that part of him that longed to be back in the desert again, but in moments like this, he was perfectly happy just to be here with Atem and never leave. He knew all he was doing before was looking for an excuse to leave, some reason why this wouldn't work with Atem, but the truth being, he couldn't find one. He was just so used to his life falling apart, now that something was actually working out, it scared him as much as it excited him. But he wasn't going to doubt it any longer.

"Really?" Atem asked, his voice lighter.

"Yes," Bakura replied, kissing his neck. He worked his hands under the pharaoh's robes until he met heated flesh. Atem cried out as a hand wrapped around his arousal again, this time with nothing between them. Bakura sucked eagerly at his neck as he fisted him under his robes. It took all of Atem's strength to remain upright and conscious as Bakura did things to him he didn't even know were pleasurable, right there in the corridor.

Atem couldn't hold on for very long and came with a strangled cry in Bakura's hand, collapsing against him as he was spent. Bakura caught him, kissing the top of his head.

"Now we can go up to your rooms," he said in a satisfied voice. Atem laughed and let Bakura half carry him and half drag him away.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A hooded figure wandered the market and stopped in front of an alley, looking warily at his surroundings before entering the dark corridor. He stopped in front of a door and knocked sharply three times.

A small dirty man with stringy hair opened the door. The hooded man peered at him with utter disgust, but shoved past the man into the decrepit building nonetheless.

"I trust you have what I acquire?" he asked the thin man.

"I can get it for you, but it's going to be mighty costly," the dirty man said with a grin, showing all of his three teeth.

"Does it look like that would be a problem for me?" the cloaked man asked disdainfully.

"Not at all sir," the other man groveled. "I just wanted to-"

"Shut up, you worthless excuse for a human. On my next trip into this hellhole, you will have the poison and you will be paid, understand?"

"Of course, master," the owner of the building said, trembling.

"Good," the taller man replied. "Then with all luck, I will only have to see you once again." With that, he swooped out of the house, slamming the door behind him and carried on down the street.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Warning**: None really.

**Author's Note**: Good news: here is a new and exciting chapter! Bad news: I'll be in Ireland next weekend and probably won't get the next chapter posted until Tuesday or so. Unfortunately things have gotten kind of busy suddenly, but I'll try my best to get updates up on time. But to make up for the late update, I'm posting a BakuraxYami oneshot I wrote awhile ago.

Absolute love to all my reviewers!

**Chapter 13**

Atem followed Bakura through the market, nearly running into him as the thief stopped to look at a stall that carried golden jewelry, his eyes shining. Atem smiled as Bakura practically started drooling over a ruby pendant.

The disguised pharaoh wrapped his arms around the thief's waist. "I can buy that for you," he said.

"It's no fun if you buy it," Bakura muttered, turning away from the jewelry.

"Well, you're not allowed to steal it," Atem reminded him.

"What if it's just something little, they'd never miss it..." Bakura said, eyeing a pearl bracelet. Atem just laughed and pulled him away from the jewelry stalls.

The pharaoh had very little to do the last few days, so they had taken the opportunity to escape the palace and wander around the city. They observed the locals and browsed the wares for sale, Atem occasionally reminding Bakura he wasn't allowed to steal them.

Earlier, before the sun reached its height, they had borrowed a pair of horses from the Pharaoh's stable and raced them across the open desert. Bakura had won, but only barely. It had felt wonderful to be back in the open desert, racing across the sand with the sun at his back. And it had been even better that Atem had been there with him. It was all too soon that the sun was high in the sky and they had to abandon the open desert for the more shaded streets of the city.

They'd gone to the inn Bakura had stayed in before and paid for a room and dinner. The food was terrible after what Bakura had gotten used to in the palace, and the bed was uncomfortable, but it was still nice to be somewhere not in the palace. For Atem as much as Bakura.

It was nice to spend time with Atem outside the palace. He was more relaxed and carefree, as if he forgot he was the Pharaoh of Egypt, if only for a few hours. Bakura was in no hurry to remind him either. He knew his lover had been under a lot of stress recently, and the thief demanded a trip into the city in hopes of relieving it.

It appeared Atem knew more about his own city than the thief would have thought. He had taken Bakura to his favorite haunts when he snuck out of the palace, which to Bakura's surprise was quite a lot.

As the day ended, Atem rested his head on Bakura's shoulder where they sat together in the window of their room and watched the sun go down. Atem was beginning to drift off when he realized Bakura was speaking to him.

"Do you like being Pharaoh?" he asked, running his fingers down Atem's bare arm, giving him goose bumps.

"What do you mean?" he asked lazily.

"Do you like being Pharaoh? Would you give it up, if you could?" Bakura questioned.

Atem thought about this for a moment. "It's...hard," he said finally. "I know it comes with privilege and wealth, but it also comes with responsibility. I'm responsible for the welfare of an entire kingdom. Me. I feel so overwhelmed sometimes. There are people to help me, but in the end, it always comes back to me."

He grew quite for a moment and Bakura glanced at him. "Would you give it up?"

Atem shook his head. "No. I was born into it. It's mine and no one else's. Even if I hate it sometimes. I hate the pressure and the responsibility and being the person at the very top. I have no one to look up to or depend upon. I'm it. But even so, I would never pass it off to someone else. It's what I'm here for."

"Even if you had a choice?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. Especially if I had a choice," Atem replied.

"What am I here for?" Bakura wondered allowed, threading his fingers with Atem's.

"For your family. For me. For whatever you want to be here for," Atem told him.

"I don't know what I want to be here for," Bakura said quietly.

Atem smiled and snaked an arm around his waist to pull him into an embrace. "Well, you've got plenty of time to figure that out."

"I guess so," Bakura agreed. "Has Seth...?"

"I haven't heard from him," Atem said gently. "But that doesn't mean he hasn't found out anything."

Bakura was silent for a moment, watching the last rays of the sun fade away. "I dream about them sometimes. Not as much as when I'm with you. Before, I used to always dream about them."

Atem stroked Bakura's hair, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"I can't remember what it was like before," he said quietly. "All I can remember is them dying. I don't remember my mother's face or my father's voice. Just their screams and the blood. There was so much of it, everywhere. On the walls, puddling on the ground, staining my clothes. They set the houses on fire and when people ran out to escape the flames, they would slaughter them. They laughed as they did it. It was almost as loud as the screaming."

Tears stung Bakura's eyes, but didn't fall, the thief trying his best to retain a little dignity.

"I hid. I was terrified, and I didn't know what to do, so I hid and watched them all die. The building collapsed and it was two days before I could get out. Stuck in a pile of rubbish with the decaying bodies of my family and friends. I still don't know how I survived."

Atem looked at him with a pained expression, long ago having moved from his spot against the thief. "Bakura..." he said quietly.

Bakura shook his head furiously, as if to banish the memories. "Why did it have to happen that way? They were thieves and criminals, but they didn't deserve that! _I_ didn't deserve that! I didn't deserve to live when they all died and now I am stuck with the burden of it and I hate it! I hate the gods for taking them from me and I hate them for dying and leaving me alone! I was the one that lived, but I had to focus my whole life around their deaths. I can't escape it!"

Bakura buried his fists in his long hair and screamed. "How can you accept such a huge responsibility when you had no choice? How can you not resent it?"

Atem wrapped his arms around Bakura and the thief collapsed against him, tears finally spilling over.

"It's just something we have to do, Bakura. We have to accept it and deal with it and move on. It's hard, but what else can we do?" Atem said, combing his fingers through the thief's tangled hair.

"I know," Bakura sniffed, pulling back from Atem and wiping the tears with the back of his hand. "You're right. I just..."

"I know," Atem said, rubbing his thumb over Bakura's lips. He kissed him softly, both hands coming up to cup his face. "I know."

"I'm such a mess," Bakura muttered, viciously yanking his fingers through his hair.

Atem smiled playfully. "I wouldn't have you any other way."

That made Bakura smile. "Do we have to go back?" he asked.

"Yes," Atem responded. "But not until the morning."

"Well then," Bakura said with a mischievous smile and straddled Atem's lap. "Let's make good use of our time."

XxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning they did indeed return to the palace, but not without Bakura protesting the entire way. He was, however, lightened in the fact that Atem promised trips into the city more frequently.

The moment they returned, Bakura went to find Seth and see if he had any new information. Atem sighed as he watched him go. Bakura was clearly still upset over the whole situation with his family. Atem didn't really blame him, he just wished there was something he could do to ease the thief's pain.

The lost hopeless look in Bakura's eyes every time he mentioned the tragedy was almost too much for Atem. Seth was looking for answers, and he would no doubt find them, but Atem worried what Bakura would do when he found the culprit. He had been intent on killing him before...would imprisonment be enough to satiate his need for revenge? Atem hoped so.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Bakura knocked on the door to Seth's quarters, raising an eyebrow when he was greeted by the disheveled and tired looking priest.

"Late night?" he asked with a lecherous grin.

Seth scowled at him. "Like you wouldn't believe."

"Any news?" Bakura asked.

Seth ran his fingers through his messy hair and regarded the eager look on Bakura's face. "No, nothing conclusive yet, but you will be the first to know as soon as it is."

Bakura looked crestfallen. "Oh, okay then. I'll let you get back to sleep."

Seth nodded and closed the door as the thief left, leaning against it with a sigh. It had been a lie. Not a large one, but Seth still felt uneasy about it. He'd spent the last couple of days seeing old 'friends' he had hoped he wouldn't need to see anymore. And they had some very unsettling things to tell him.

Seth had figured it was some overlooked tragic mistake made in Atem's father's time, but if it was the way it seemed...

Bakura's village wasn't the only one. The whole situation stank of mistrust and conspiracy, and Seth was afraid it was going to turn exactly into that. And when Bakura found out...

Well, he thought Atem put a little too much faith in Bakura's humanity.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm hungry," Bakura stated from the doorway.

Atem looked up from the crop reports he had been reading. "Give me ten minutes?"

"I suppose," Bakura grumbled.

Atem smiled at him. "I'll meet you in your room."

Bakura muttered an affirmative and went down the hall to the quarters they now shared. He paused, his hand on the doorknob, as he heard noises from the other side. He growled low in his throat and quietly opened the door enough to slip in.

"Can I help you?" he said coldly to the servant that was rustling through his pack.

"Oh!" the startled man said and whipped around to face Bakura. "Sir! I was just sent to tell you dinner has been prepared, but you weren't here, so..."

"You decided to pry around in my things?" Bakura asked dangerously.

"No Sir!" the frightened servant said. "I was just going to leave a message."

"Just get out," Bakura growled at him. The servant hurried to do as he was told. As he tried to inch past Bakura, a hand gripped his arm with bruising strength. "Who do you work for?"

The servant looked startled by the question, but quickly overcame it. "The High Priest, Sir."

Bakura growled and flung him out of the room, slamming the door behind the alarmed man.

Bakura did not like strange people in the place he slept, or going through his personal belongings. He quickly checked to make sure everything was as he left it. It was. The stupid man had probably been telling the truth. At least they would know not to intrude on him now.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Bakura grumbled the entire way to the banquet hall they were dining in. Apparently sometimes Atem and his priests and other high ranking officials liked to dine together with all their luxury, and tonight was one of those times. With the exception of Seth, he hated all those self-righteous priests and priestesses whose lives were based on a semblance of power.

He only went for Atem. For him, he could at least _try_ to be civil with them for two hours. In his own sort of protest, he'd worn his red robe, the thing he prized most. He had stolen it from a very wealthy Arab tradesman. It was most definitely the worst for wear as he'd had it for years now, but it was still more luxurious than some of the robes the priests wore. People like him had no right owning a garment like that, and that very fact was what made Bakura wear it with undeserved pride.

They entered the hall to find everyone else already there and seated. They immediately stood and bowed as the Pharaoh entered. Bakura, who trailed Atem only slightly, sneered at the sight. He had never shown respect to Atem like that, not even in public. He briefly wondered whether it was because Atem didn't want him to, or if he was too afraid to ask.

They took their seats at the head of the ridiculously over-decorated table, the priests nodding to them and Akhenden returning Bakura's sneer. He was a little disappointed that was the only reaction he got out of the old man, but he supposed, for Atem's sake at least, he shouldn't try to cause trouble.

As dinner was brought out, idle chatter picked up. The thief ignored it all, focusing on his food. He felt Atem's hand settle on his thigh as he continued his conversation with Seth and Isis.

"We need to give more money out to the impoverished people," Isis was saying.

"Where are we going to get that money from?" Seth asked. "We can't just give handouts to everyone who is too lazy to earn it themselves."

"But we can't just let them starve!" Isis exclaimed. Seth gave her a look that said he very well could, but Atem interrupted.

"We won't let them starve, but Seth is right," he said sternly. "What do you think?" he asked, turning to Bakura.

Bakura was a little startled at being included but recovered quickly enough. "If you give people money, they'll always expect free handouts. If they don't want to die, they'll find a way to get money for themselves. If not, well, not everyone makes it."

Atem smiled at him but Isis looked a little appalled. "How can you be so uncaring towards your own people?" she asked.

Bakura regarded her coldly. "They were the same towards me."

Isis looked him up and down before turning back to her conversation with Seth muttering something about "what do you expect from a criminal."

Atem squeezed his thigh reassuringly under the table and gave him a small smile. Bakura returned it and went back to his food, leaving political conversation to the pharoah.

Bakura allowed his mind to wander, and he looked around the room at the others present. He didn't know most of them and only recognized a few. Most chattered politely to their neighbors, but, Bakura noticed, Akhenden was uncharacteristically quiet. Besides the less than warm greeting he gave Bakura, there had been no protest to his presence there at all.

He sat silently half way down the table and ate his food with a slow purpose, not even glancing up when Bakura glared steadily at him. Something about him seemed off; he was stiffer than normal. Bakura watched him suspiciously, but he failed to do anything besides eat his meal.

He wondered why the aged priest was sitting down so far. Didn't higher rank mean closer seating to the Pharaoh? Wouldn't he want to be close to Atem anyhow?

Something was definitely not right. Bakura looked around quickly. The room was lavishly decorated, and every couple of feet, a servant was standing, ready to assist the diners at the wave of a hand. They all stood still and quiet, as they should, but their manner seemed off to the thief. The atmosphere of the room was becoming tense and the hair on the back of Bakura's neck was on end. . He was instantly on alert, quietly searching for anything out of place.

Their absence from the palace, the servant in his room, Akhenden's voluntary withdrawal...it didn't settle well with Bakura. Maybe he was overreacting. It had just been so long since he'd had to worry about this kind of thing that perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him now. Everything was probably fine.

But maybe it wasn't.

"Atem," he whispered, nudging the other man under the table. "I think something isn't right."

"More wine?" a servant asked, coming out of nowhere and pouring a fresh glass for the Pharaoh.

"What did you say Bakura?" Atem asked, turning to him and raising the glass to his lips to take a sip.

"Don't," Bakura whispered harshly, knocking the glass from his hand, but it was too late.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Warning**: Slight violence, language.

**Author's Note**: A huge thank you to all my reviewers who are always so patient and understanding. Sorry to leave you with such a cliff hanger last chapter. Hope this will make up for it.

**Chapter 14**

Atem's eyes went wide, and he gasped for breathe. He tried to stand from his chair, but stumbled to the ground, his body spasming violently. Bakura dropped to his knees next to him, holding onto his shoulders desperately, trying to make it stop.

This couldn't be happening. He was happy now. Everything was supposed to work out. Atem couldn't leave him now.

Panic made his mind blank, and he shook the pharaoh helplessly, not knowing what to do. He heard someone yelling Atem's name over and over, not even realizing it was him. The rest of the world was blocked out, and all he could focus on was Atem's slackening form. Hot tears were sliding thickly down his face, and he brushed them away viciously as they clouded his sight.

"Help him!" he screamed at Seth, who had kneeled next to him.

"I'm trying!" Seth hissed back, brushing Bakura aside. The world seemed to snap back into place and Bakura regained his composure. He sat back enough to allow Seth to tend to the pharaoh, but remained close. The others were scrambling around in fear and Akhenden's voice soon rose above the din.

"Someone has poisoned the pharaoh! There is an assassin among us!" he screamed, waving his arms around in emphasis. Bakura ignored him and stayed focused on what Seth was doing.

"What can I do?" he asked, hating sitting here when Atem needed him. He had to do something. After all the times Atem had saved him. He couldn't fail him now.

"Nothing until the healer gets here," Seth replied, looking him in the eyes. Bakura saw the same fear there that he knew were in his own, and he felt extremely grateful to Seth at that moment. He knew he loved the Pharaoh too and wouldn't let him die.

"Please, Atem. Please don't leave me. I love you, don't leave me," he whispered in a voice thick with tears, gripping his hand and wishing he could send his own life force through it and save him. He needed to save him. He couldn't fail again.

Suddenly, without warning, Bakura was grasped brutally by two pairs of hands and yanked backwards to his feet.

"NOOOO!" he screamed, struggling with all his might to return to the unconscious pharaoh's side. "Nooo! Let me go!"

"It was him!" Akhenden's course voice accused, pointing a finger at the thief. "He tried to kill him before! He's finished the job!"

"NOOO!" Bakura screamed once again. "Let me go! Atem!" With as much effort as he could manage, Bakura wrenched himself from the guards and threw himself back down at Atem's side, grabbing his hand and fighting through his sobs, praying desperately to any god that would listen.

He was viciously torn away again, three more guards coming to restrain the frenzied thief. Then Akhenden was standing before him, blocking his view of Atem. Bakura tried frantically to see around him, to pull away, but there were too many hands restraining him.

"You filthy little bastard," Akhenden hissed. "You've deceived the pharaoh with your lies and now you have poisoned his body! You will die for this!"

Bakura snarled at him, anger making his red eyes glow. "If you don't let me help him I will kill you," Bakura threatened in a deadly tone. "Now let me go you son of a bitch."

Akhenden regarded him disdainfully. "Don't threaten me," he growled, as he nodded towards one of the guards. "Search him."

Bakura snarled again, vowing to tear out the high priest's still beating heart if his prejudice kept Bakura from helping Atem. Rough hands dug in his robes, searching for evidence that wasn't there. Bakura ignored them and continued to struggle viciously, determined to make it back to Atem's side. Seth was kneeling next to him and the healer was there, but Bakura couldn't make out what was happening. He was going to kill every single one of the guards holding him back.

"Priest Akhenden," Bakura heard a guard say. The other high priests had come to the pharaoh's side, making Bakura absolutely infuriated. Atem didn't need these people. He needed him.

A sharp pain blossomed across his face as Akhenden sharply backhanded him. Bakura looked at him in shock, momentarily distracted. He was about to threaten Akhenden's life when the priest held up a small glass vial between his fingers. Bakura was confused by the silence that spread across the hall. All eyes, save those of the healer and Seth, were turned on him now, and then he understood.

They had taken the vial from his robes, the vial that held the poison.

That servant in his room...

"You!" Bakura growled. Anger was boiling in his blood. He hadn't felt fury like this since the pain of Kul Elna was still fresh. Akhenden would pay.

"If he dies, I will kill you," Bakura growled. "You will watch your own heart stop beating as you die," he whispered viciously.

Akhenden gave him a look of utter disdain. "Take him away," he commanded the guards, who rushed to obey, pulling the screaming and struggling thief from the hall.

"NOOOOO!!!" he screamed, his voice going hoarse. "I can't leave him! Atem!"

As he was dragged away, Bakura screamed every curse he knew on the old man, invoking every god of every religion he could think of to punish him, and swearing his own vengeance.

When they finally managed to drag him into a cell, a couple of the guards took the liberty of making sure he stayed put by bloodying his lip and breaking his nose. When they finally left him alone on the dirty floor, Bakura felt the anger slowly leak away and leave a terrible unfathomable emptiness.

Atem. He didn't know if he was alive or dead. If he was dead...Bakura couldn't even allow himself to think of it. What would he do without Atem? How could he survive? He had nothing in his life but him.

He wiped the blood from his face, staring at the bright red streak it left on the back of his hand. The sight of it lit a sadistic spark in his mind as he wondered whether Akhenden's blood was as bright as his. He hoped so. He would bleed for this.

The thief began pacing back and forth in his tiny cell. It was driving him crazy that he didn't know anything of Atem. He had to know. He viciously wiped at the blood still leaking from his nose and growled in pain. The bastards had broken his nose.

He fingered the bruised flesh gently, feeling the break before gritting his teeth and shifting it back into place, grimacing against the pain. He gave up the pacing and instead collapsed in a dirty corner, head in his hands and allowed himself to cry. He had never felt so defeated and alone in his entire life. Atem was dead. He must be, everyone he loves dies.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hours later, Seth found Bakura trembling in the corner of his cell, blood crusted on his face and his eyes red and swollen. The moment he heard footsteps, Bakura's head jerked up. When he saw it was Seth, he staggered to his feet, but his stiff muscles seized up and he nearly collapsed again. Seth stopped in front of the door to his cell, waiting for Bakura to steady himself against the wall.

"Is he alive?" Bakura demanded, coming to stand in front of Seth, gripping the bars tightly. "Is he okay?"

Seth regarded him coolly. "Did you do it?" he asked quietly.

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Just tell me if he's alive!" Bakura demanded.

"Answer me first," Seth replied.

Bakura's knees started to give out and he sank to the ground. "Please, just tell me. I need to know."

"Not until you answer me," Seth replied steadily.

Bakura looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. "How can you even ask that of me? He saved me. I could never..."

Seth nodded, seemingly satisfied. "I had to ask."

Bakura nodded, not really listening anymore, tears glistening on his face.

"He's alive," Seth said softly. "Still unconscious, but he'll recover."

Bakura looked at him in surprise. "He's alive?" he asked in a trembling voice, not daring to believe it.

Seth smiled softly. "Yes."

"Can I see him?" Bakura asked, hope shining in his eyes.

The smile left Seth's face. "I'm sorry, Bakura. I don't have the authority to release you yet."

Bakura pulled himself up by the bars, pleading with Seth. "Please. I need to see him. I need him to know I didn't fail him."

"I'm working on it. I promise I'll get you out as soon as I can," Seth said, looking Bakura in the eyes.

Bakura nodded. "Be fast."

Seth jerked his head in agreement, and with one last glance at the broken thief, he left.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Bakura?" Atem mumbled sleepily as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Pharaoh?" a voice asked as Atem made out blurry figures hovering over him.

"Get back, you're crowding him," said a harsh voice Atem recognized as Seth's.

"Seth?" he asked as he groped empty air, trying to find something solid to hold onto until the room stopped spinning. "What happened?"

Seth's stern face came into view and Atem focused on it until it became clear.

"You were poisoned. We don't know who the culprit was, but it wasn't a fatal poison. Akhenden has Bakura arrested on suspicion," Seth told him, filling him in.

"Bakura? I want him here now," Atem demanded, satisfied that his voice wasn't wavering anymore.

"Of course, my Pharaoh," Seth said with a bow. "Isis, watch him?"

The High Priestess nodded and took Seth's chair next to Atem's bed as Seth left without hesitation to fetch the thief.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Bakura was leaning limply against the bars where Seth had left him an hour ago, but he jerked to attention when he his sharp ears detected Seth's footsteps. The raw emotion on Bakura's face was almost painful to see, the helpless hopefulness that shone in his usually impassive face.

Seth held up the keys and a genuine smile spread over Bakura's face as he pulled himself up and impatiently waited for Seth to unlock his cell. Bakura scrambled out as soon as he did; only saved from stumbling by Seth's strong arms supporting him.

Seth helped Bakura to the Pharaoh's quarters, but he paused just outside the door. Bakura pulled at his arm impatiently, desperate to see for himself that Atem was alive and well.

"Just a moment," Seth said, pulling the thief around to face him. "You look terrible. I don't want Atem to be anymore upset than he is already, and if he sees you like this, he will be," Seth said sternly.

Bakura regarded him coldly, but nodded his agreement and let Seth wipe the crusted blood from his face and make him look a little more presentable. Bakura watched him intently as the priest tried to rub the blood from his shirt.

"Do you know who...?" Bakura started to ask, letting his sentence run off as Seth glanced at him with an icy gaze.

Seth regarded him for a moment, trying to decide whether or not he should reveal his findings to a very distressed Bakura.

"We have no proof yet," Seth said finally.

"That's not what I asked," Bakura said flatly. "Do you know?"

Seth stared at him, not missing the steely determination in Bakura's eyes. "Yes."

Bakura let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. "And?"

"I think you know too."

Bakura studied Seth's decided composure. "Thank you," he whispered.

Seth nodded, his icy gaze softening as he noticed Bakura's shoulders droop. The white haired man turned to go in, but with a spilt second decision, Seth pulled him back.

Bakura looked at him in confusion.

"Your village," Seth said quickly. "It was him too."

Bakura stared at him, eyes widening slightly. His composure changed suddenly, his back became straighter and his eyes took on a hard gleam. Bakura nodded his thanks and Seth released him.

He didn't know why he told Bakura that. He knew Bakura was in no condition to think this over rationally. But, he deserved to know. He deserved to know, and he deserved his revenge. Seth knew if he was in the same position, he would want that too.

Bakura entered the Pharaoh's bedchamber, and Isis looked up in surprise. With a stern look from Seth standing in the doorway, she vacated her seat and left as Seth closed the doors behind her.

Bakura stood in the middle of the room, simply staring at Atem, who was looking at him worriedly as his eyes lingered over the bruise on his nose.

Bakura was confused by so many emotions overpowering him. His heart was battling over his hate for Akhenden and his love for Atem and the terrible emptiness that hadn't quite left him yet. He was feeling cold and murderous as he had finally found the person to pin every wrong ever done to him on, but when Atem's soft voice spoke his name, warm relief washed over him, and he forgot it all. The thief hesitated no longer and climbed right into the bed with Atem and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"I thought you were dead," Bakura whispered burying his face in Atem's neck, his voice thick with tears. "I thought you left me."

Atem hugged him back, stroking his fingers through soft hair and kissing him softly on the forehead. "I'll never leave you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warnings**: Extreme Violence

**Author's Note**: Sorry I'm late. My internet is being crappy so, I wasn't able to get on yesterday nor most of today. Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, but be forewarned, it's violent.

Once again, thanks so much to all my old reviewers which have faithfully reviewed every chapter, and also thank you to my new reviewers, I'm glad you enjoy this story.

**Chapter 15**

Bakura propped himself on his elbow and watched Atem as he slept. His chest was rising and falling in a peaceful, even rhythm, so different from the tortured breaths only a day before. He ran his fingers idly through the pharaoh's spikes, wishing the cold fear wrapped around his heart would go away. The relief that had washed through him when he saw Atem had long since subsided and an ugly darkness had filled him in its place.

It had been so close, too close. He had nearly lost the one person he had finally opened up too. Atem was so precious to him. The thought of losing him hurt like nothing else. Even more than Kul Elna. He had finally accepted his survival and finally let go of his past. He had been fully prepared to accept a new life with Atem, and now his world was falling down around him again. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't survive it again.

And then there was Akhenden. Seth had come by a few hours ago after Atem had fallen asleep again and informed him the High Priest was being held in his rooms for the time being. Bakura wasn't sure if it was to ease his nerves or to assist him in revenge. A little of both, he assumed as he noticed the last glance Seth gave him as he closed the door.

He loved Atem. More than anything in the world. More than himself. And he knew that even though Atem wouldn't be entirely happy with what he was going to do, it had to be done. He had to protect him. Atem believed so strongly in the law and that justice could be served through it. But people like Akhenden were always above the law. He would never get the punishment he deserved for this. The priests would smooth over this little blunder the same way they did Kul Elna, and it would just become another blurry recollection of history. Bakura could not allow that to happen.

He kissed Atem lightly on the forehead so as not to wake him and slipped out of bed. He murmured an apology to him, knowing the pharaoh would not understand, no matter how much he tried to explain. He was too innocent to understand the evil ways of men. He was still so young and inexperienced to the world after all.

Bakura slipped his red robe on, fingering the tears caused during the struggle. His knives, which had served him well in more than a few scrapes, were carefully tucked into his belt, but not before he tested the edges lovingly by sliding the blade across his finger, satisfied at the welling drop of blood.

With a last glance at the slumbering pharaoh, Bakura slipped out the door into the dark corridor.

There were, as expected, two soldiers at the entrance of Akhenden's chambers which Bakura quickly silenced. It took him slightly longer than usual to pick the lock on the priest's door, but he soon had it opened and slipped soundlessly inside.

The room was dark, but Bakura was used to the dark. He crept noiselessly through the room, noticing the candle light flickering from under the door on the far side. He opened the door and slipped inside before locking it behind him. The cloaked figure kneeling in front of the candle lit alter continued his mumbled prayers, oblivious to the intruder.

Bakura stood behind him, leaning against the door and waiting patiently for the old man to finish his meaningless prayers to gods that couldn't save him. Bakura's quick eyes caught every movement as the old man pressed to a stand and moved to extinguish the candles.

He froze, his hand hovering over the flame. "I knew you would come," he said, almost tiredly. "You are so predictable, thief."

Bakura growled, low and dangerous, in the back of his throat and Akhenden turned to face him, a look of disgust on his face.

"Predictable?" Bakura asked in a dangerous voice. "Did you predict that in a few hours, when the sun comes up, the guards will find only a bloody mess of flesh that used to be your body?"

Akhenden laughed. "You fool. Do you actually think a commoner like your self could kill me? The gods would not allow it!"

Bakura threw his head back and laughed.

"Not allow it? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not asking permission," Bakura said, his eyes gleaming with murder. "Do you really think your faith can save you old man?"

Akhenden faltered slightly then regained his composure. "Even if you do kill me, you will die for your gross crimes," he spat, standing up straighter to glare down at the thief glowing in the candle light.

Bakura grinned demonically at him. "Maybe I will. Maybe I won't. If you haven't noticed _priest_, I'm rather good at getting out of impossible situations."

"Your control over the pharaoh will not save you," Akhenden hissed in response. "Not even Atem would dare pardon you for the murder of a High Priest."

Bakura laughed softly. "I know."

Akhenden's eyes widened as Bakura advanced on him, a blade gleaming in his hand. "You will knowingly seal your own death?" he asked in disbelief.

"I did that years ago," Bakura responded dryly, kicking out and sending the old man crashing to the floor. Akhenden grimaced as his knees hit the cold stone, throwing his hands out to catch himself. He let out a strangled cry as Bakura's foot descended on his fingers, crushing them against the floor.

Bakura watched the old man interestedly as he tried to yank his fingers out from under him, but Bakura only pressed harder, making him cry out again. With a malicious grin, he twisted his foot cruelly; feeling the bones crack under his foot, and removed it. Akhenden immediately drew his abused hand to his chest, cradling it against him and glaring hatred at the thief that _dare_ stand against him.

Bakura smirked down at his victim and walked around him as the candle light flickered menacingly behind him.

"Are you ready to die?" Bakura whispered in a deadly voice.

Akhenden's only response was to glare defiantly at the thief. From the look, Bakura could tell Akhenden still did not believe he would die tonight.

"Feel free to scream," Bakura said to him. "No one will come." He grabbed Akhenden by his hair and cruelly wrenched his head back and let his blade linger against the thudding pulse in his throat. He felt Akhenden stiffen deliciously in his grasp, his breath catch in his throat. Bakura pressed the blade down a bit harder, a slim red line forming beneath the it.

"Did you think it would be this easy?" Bakura demanded with a hiss in his ear. "Did you think after my village and Atem that I would simply _cut your throat_? Did you really think I could let you die that easily?"

"Go to hell," Akhenden choked. An evil grin spread across Bakura's face, looking eerie in the flickering light.

"After you."

He threw Akhenden onto the floor, feeling satisfied at the sound of cracking bone as his face connected with the stone floor. The old man howled in pain as he clutched at his crushed nose, trying to stem the flow of blood drenching his robes.

Bakura began circling him again, slowly and seductively, teasing his victim as the blade flashed in the candle light. When Akhenden gained the courage to glance at his tormentor, Bakura noted the cold fear frozen in his eyes. Electricity flowed through his blood as all the hatred and sadism that he had fought to crush once he had Atem broke to the surface again and clouded his vision like a drug.

It felt good.

He watched as Akhenden slowly accepted the truth that these were to be his last moments in the mortal world. He trembled in terror as Bakura continued his predatory circling. This really was the end. How could he be defeated? By a mere thieving commoner for that matter? How had things gone so wrong?

Bakura laughed softly. "You might want to pray to your gods that you don't last long," he said softly as he kicked the old man in the side, sending him sprawling on the floor. "Because you will receive tenfold every moment of pain you ever caused to others."

Akhenden regarded him with a sickening fear. "You're a monster," he sputtered through the blood still flowing from his nose.

"Yes," Bakura agreed, eyes glowing red with bloodlust. "And you're responsible for it."

Without warning he leapt at the man, pinning him to the ground and plunging the blade through his uninjured hand and wedging it into a crack in the stone. He stood back to admire his work as Akhenden howled pitifully in pain. Bakura pulled another knife from his belt and bent down next to Akhenden's sprawled form. He pressed the tip into the floor next to the priest's thumb. His eyes burned into Akhenden's as the priest held his breath, afraid of what the thief would do.

With a malicious smirk, Bakura brought the blade down. The old priest screamed as his thumb was detached from his hand and rolled a few inches away. The thief's smile widened in sick satisfaction as he proceeded to give the same treatment to the rest of his fingers.

The priest was whining pitifully on the floor as Bakura cleaned his blade on his robe and looked down on him in disdain.

"What is wrong, priest? Is the pain too much for you?" he asked casually as Akhenden choked on his own blood.

"Please," the priest asked in a hoarse voice, the dried blood on his face cracking as he tried to speak. "Please just kill me."

Bakura laughed softly. "You broke too easily. It's almost a disappointment."

He kicked the hunched form until he laid on his back, moaning in agony. Bakura stood over him and sank to his knees, straddling the old man's waist. Akhenden reached for him pleadingly with his broken fingers, and Bakura batted them away as the clutched at his robe. He leaned over the priest, watching his eyes as he wrenched the knife from his hand.

Akhenden screamed hoarsely and brought both of his ruined appendages to his chest, trying to comfort himself. Bakura watched with interest.

"Does it hurt?" Bakura asked as Akhenden groaned wretchedly beneath him. "Does it hurt to know your gods have failed you?"

The priest said nothing but continued to make pained sounds on the floor, his frail body shaking with agony in the growing puddle of blood around him.

"Answer me!" Bakura growled, slapping the man across the face sharply. He still didn't answer but sobbed pathetically.

"You fool," Bakura said tiredly. "Do you think I'm done?"

Bakura moved lower down on the man's body and sunk the knife in his side up to the hilt. He paused for a moment before he wrenched it cruelly up and over to the other side, leaving a gaping hole in Akhenden's abdomen and a splatter of blood across his face. Bakura knew his blade had torn through the old man's intestines and stomach from the putrid smell that rose in the room to mix with the strong scent of blood. Dark matter was mixing with the crimson liquid that seeped out of the wound and onto the floor.

Akhenden was past all vocal expression of pain and twitched silently on the ground, his eyes wide and his mouth formed in a pain gasp that couldn't quite leave his lips.

"The thing about stomach wounds," Bakura said calmly as he wiped a smear of blood from his face with his thumb, "is that they hurt like hell, but it takes so long to die from them. Hour upon hour of pure agony." He inspected his stained thumb before running his tongue across it, savoring the coppery flavor.

"I just can't imagine," Bakura said in a dangerously quiet voice, turning his focus back to Akhenden and pressing three of his fingers into the gaping wound of his stomach and twisting the mutilated viscera viciously, "how much this really must hurt."

Akhenden got past his lapse of silence and _screamed_. It was a delicious scream that sent shivers up Bakura's spine. It was the same scream that rang in Bakura's ears for weeks after he witnessed the murders of his village. It was the scream he had been aching to hear and the thought brought a grin to Bakura's blood splattered face.

Cooling blood was covering the floor, soaking into the fabric of Bakura's trousers and drying to an uncomfortable stickiness. He shifted slightly and stared down at the man who had caused him so much pain.

"Do you think this will make up for it? Do you think your suffering now will erase your past sins?" he asked quietly. "Do you still think your heart will pass the judgment?"

Akhenden tried to answer but all that came out was a gurgled groan. The blood loss was beginning to affect him, Bakura noticed. He needed to finish this.

He leaned over the old man again, his face so close he could feel the dying man's labored breaths against his face. The stink of death was thick in the air, invading Bakura's senses. He ran his thumb gently over the Millennium Eye in Akhenden's socket.

"All for this?" he asked. "All the death was for this? Tell me," he said as he rested his thumb in the center and added pressure. "Was it worth it?" He removed his thumb and recovered one of his knives, flipping it so the blade was in the air, the handle pointing down.

Akhenden only had time for a strangled gasp as Bakura raised his knife and smashed the handle into the magic object, pushing it deep into his brain. Bakura let out a satisfied growl as he felt the bone splinter and the brain matter squish sickly and seep around the edges.

The man was barely alive. There was only the faint, uneven rise and fall of his chest and the shallow labored breaths that echoed in the silent room. His eyes were already glazed with the death that was moments away.

"Not quite yet," Bakura whispered as he sunk his knife into the old man's chest, just above his heart. He worked hastily, breaking the bones with loud cracks and tearing away the muscle and flesh that got in his way, leaving them in clumps in the puddle of sticky blood that surrounded them. The priest was long dead by the time Bakura revealed it, the slick lump of muscle that only moments before was struggling weakly to pump life through the tortured body of a dying man. Bakura reached in his chest and wrapped his fingers around it, mildly surprised by the smoothness of it. With a mighty wrench, he removed it from the dead man's chest and held it up to the candlelight.

He'd half expected it to be black and shriveled as the man's soul undoubtedly was. Instead it was bright and slick with an unnatural sheen in the candlelight. Bakura turned it over in his hands, inspecting it from all angles.

With one last look, he tossed the heart back in Akhenden's empty chest and rose to his feet. As he stared down at the victim of his vengeance and felt a resounding calm befall him. He had finally fulfilled his revenge. After all these years, all the years of pain and torture, searching and waiting, he had finally killed the man who had killed his family. And nearly take Atem away from him. He was gone and could harm him no longer. He was free.

The jubilant happiness he had half expected wasn't there, just a calm relief that it was finally over. The bloodlust had subsided the moment Bakura had released Akhenden's heart and now all he wanted was to go back to Atem and never leave.

He stepped away from the ruined mess of flesh that used to be the high priest and wiped his hands on his already sticky robe before he slipped through the dark palace back to Atem's chambers. He went straight to the small bath attached to the bedroom and removed his clothes before sinking into the cool water. He sat there for a few moments, letting the water turn slowly red as he reflected on what he had just done.

He didn't regret it. Even though all these weeks with Atem had undoubtedly changed him, his need for revenge had never left, no matter how furiously he had tried to extinguish it. The only thing left now was to pray that Atem would forgive him. That he would understand that he had done this as much for Atem as he had for himself.

Bakura snapped out of his thoughts and quickly cleaned himself, washing all the blood away. He found a pair of Atem's trousers and put them on as he slipped back into bed with Atem, wrapping his arms around the still sleeping pharaoh and holding him tightly as he drifted off to the most peaceful sleep he'd had in ten years.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Early the next morning, Seth found two unconscious bodies in front of Akhenden's chamber. He sent a servant to alert the guards, though this was no surprise to him. He steeled himself and slowly pushed the door to Akhenden's chambers open.

The room was empty, but the stench of death was obvious. Seth nearly left the room to leave the discovery to the answering guards, but he didn't. He was, in a small way, responsible for this, and he wouldn't shy away. The young priest approached the closed door at the other side of the room. The vile smell grew stronger the closer he got to the door, and after a moment of gathering his courage, Seth opened it.

It took his brain a moment to understand that the red mutilated mass he was looking at was actually a body, and that was all he managed before he braced himself against the doorframe and expelled everything he had eaten in the last two days from his stomach.

A guard rushed to support him as he wretched dryly, but he waved the man off and wiped his mouth. "Cover that," he said, jerking his hand towards the doorway behind him. "And get this mess cleaned up."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Atem woke up to sunlight filtering pleasantly through the curtains and warm arms wrapped securely around his waist.

"Good morning," Bakura murmured from behind him.

"Morning," Atem replied groggily and turned in his arms to kiss him. The moment his lips touched Bakura's, the thief pressed him anxiously into the mattress and kissed him thoroughly and passionately. When he finally broke away, Atem was gasping for breath and delightfully flushed.

He smiled at the thief, but it quickly turned into a frown as he noticed the look on Bakura's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry apparent in his eyes.

"I love you," Bakura said, pulling Atem close to him. "Please forgive me."

"What?" Atem asked as the door burst open and Seth walked in, looking rather shaken up.

"High Priest Akhenden is dead, my pharaoh," Seth stated in a voice that sounded bolder than he looked.

Atem's eyes widened and he looked from Seth who slumped against the door, to Bakura whose arms were still wrapped around him.

"What did you do?" Atem asked in a quiet horrified voice.

Bakura regarded him sadly, pushing a stray strand of hair out of his face. "What I came here to do," he said finally. "What I had to."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Warning**: None for this chapter.

**Author's Note**: Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm going home on Thursday and I've been scrambling to finish homework and everything else I need to do before I leave. Hopefully this will be finished in one or two more chapters and there won't be anymore delays.

Thanks so much to all my reviewers, sorry to keep you guys waiting. :)

**Chapter 16**

Bakura sat on the bed and watched as Atem paced back and forth, obviously struggling between emotions.

"How could you do that?" he finally yelled, turning to face Bakura.

Bakura shrugged. "I told you I had to."

"No you didn't!" Atem yelled in frustration. "You, _both of you_," he said, twisting around to glare at Seth who still stood, leaning against the other wall and looking a little less ill. "You could have informed _me_, and I could have had him punished properly! By law!"

Bakura snorted and Atem turned back to him, an indignant look on his face. "What?!"

"Punish him properly?" Bakura asked. "Like a High Priest of the Pharaoh would ever be punished properly. He would have gotten off light and we both know it," Bakura said disdainfully.

Atem glared at him and narrowed his eyes. "He would _not_ have gotten off lightly. I do not show favoritism when it comes to the law! Just like I won't be able to show any with you!"

Bakura looked at him with cold eyes. "It wouldn't have been enough. Nothing you could have done would have been enough."

"So you decided to take the law into your own hands?" Atem asked bitterly. "Did it ever occur to you that _I_ will have to be the one to condemn you for this?"

Bakura didn't answer, but by the sudden hardness in his eyes, Atem realized he did.

"You did, didn't you?" Atem asked softly. "How could you put me in this situation?"

Bakura broke his gaze and stared at his hands in his lap, not replying.

Atem's voice hardened. "You put your revenge before me; you must realize I will have to put my duty before you."

"I know," Bakura said quietly, finally glancing up with unreadable eyes. "I would never ask you to do otherwise."

Atem's face softened in defeat. "Then why? If you knew the outcome, why did you do it?"

Bakura was quiet, back to staring at his clenched hands in his lap. Atem could tell he had an internal struggle of his own. His anger quavered, but he refused to let it go completely. He wanted to hold Bakura and assure him that it would be okay, that he could fix it. But he couldn't. He couldn't ignore his duties, and he couldn't save Bakura from this. Seth hadn't gone into detail, but from the green tinged look of him when he came through the door, Atem had some idea what became of Akhenden.

"I had to protect you," Bakura whispered, breaking Atem's train of thought and angrily sweeping his hand through his hair. "He was insane. I failed at protecting my family and I failed at protecting you. He's tried to take _everything_ from me and nearly succeeded. I had to avenge them."

He looked mournfully at Atem. "Even if it ends in my death, at least I'll know I finally succeeded. That you were safe."

Atem's heart broke at the look on Bakura's face. He didn't even notice the quiet click of the door shutting as Seth stepped out as he sat on the bed next to Bakura and laid his head on the other man's shoulder.

"I don't need you to protect me, you know," he said.

Bakura laughed softly and snaked an arm around Atem's waist. "I know, but that doesn't mean I won't do it."

Atem hugged Bakura and buried his face in his shoulder. "I can't make this choice," he said in anguish, letting his anger fade.

"Sure you can," Bakura told him with fake lightness. "Do what ever you have to."

"I have to try you for his death," Atem said, sounding horrified.

Bakura smiled sadly. "Then that's what you should do."

"You know that would result in your execution," Atem said, sitting up to face him.

Bakura kissed him tenderly. "I know."

Atem looked lost. "I can't. I can't kill you."

"I trust you to do what you know is right," Bakura said softly.

They sat quietly for a long time, just happy in each other's presence and knowing this could very well be the last time they enjoyed it.

"Did it make you feel better?" Atem asked suddenly.

"Hmm," Bakura mumbled, having fallen asleep.

"Killing him. Did it make a difference?" Atem asked lightly.

"Yes," Bakura said, not even pausing to think about it.

Atem looked at him, a bit startled by the abrupt answer. "How do you know?"

Bakura shrugged. "I've done what I set out to do. I've avenged my village and I saved you. Why shouldn't I be satisfied?"

Atem pondered this, "I suppose you should be."

There was a short pause as Atem tried to decide whether or not he wanted to ask the question that he'd been wondering since Seth stumbled through the door.

"What did you do to him," he inquired softly.

"Less than what he deserved," Bakura whispered bitterly.

"What did he deserve?" Atem asked.

"Hours of torment, of the greatest pain he had ever known, suffering with no escape. He'll no doubt experience that in the hell I sent him too, I just wish I could have seen it," Bakura said, the viciousness dying out of his voice as Atem tried to figure out what he made of his lover's statement.

There was a soft knock on the door and both men looked up as Seth entered the room.

"What would you like me to do, Pharaoh?" Seth asked. "Word has gotten around and people are becoming restless. We have to do something."

Atem nodded in agreement. Of course they had to do something. But what?

Seth waited patiently for Atem's answer; eyes darting between the two men, from Bakura's worried expression to Atem's lost one.

"I could find a decoy...?" he offered.

"No," Atem said quickly.

Seth sighed. "I hate to say it Atem, but there is no doubt in anyone's mind who did this and the longer it takes to produce him...well people are talking."

Bakura stood from the bed and sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. "Oh for the love of Ra, just arrest me already!"

Both men looked at him a little surprised. "What?" Seth asked.

"Arrest me," Bakura said simply. "Atem won't allow someone else to take my punishment; you obviously can't let me leave. I don't see any other option."

"Bakura, I'm trying to figure this out!" Atem said, feeling the anger boiling up again at Bakura's lack of emotion towards his impending death.

"What are your other options, Pharaoh?" Bakura asked and Atem winced at the use of his title. "There aren't any. Unless you are prepared to let me waltz out of the palace, as you made very clear you aren't, then there aren't a whole lot of other options, so stop bickering about it."

"Do you have a death wish?" Atem asked viciously, clearly confused by the way Bakura was acting. "You don't even act like you care! I'm trying to figure out away to save you and you don't even care!" Atem screamed, frustration building up. "Do you want to leave me?" he asked quietly.

Bakura stared at him unblinkingly. "I don't want to leave you," he whispered. "But I can't stay."

"Well whose fault is that?" Atem asked viciously.

Bakura snarled at him as he got off the bed. "You know Atem, I thought you would understand, but I was obviously wrong."

"How could I understand that you _sacrificed_ us for some petty revenge?" the Pharaoh demanded, letting anger take over again.

Bakura's eyes blazed. "_Petty revenge?_" he asked. "Was slaughtering my entire village petty?! Was attempting to poison you petty?!"

Atem looked taken aback, immediately feeling guilty about what he said. "I didn't-"

"It doesn't matter," Bakura said, cutting him off. "Let's go," he snarled at Seth who was still standing inside the door, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Where?" he asked as Bakura wrenched the door open angrily.

"Either take me to the dungeon or watch me leave, I don't care," the thief snarled, stalking out in the hall as Seth followed, with a last pleading glance at Atem.

Atem watched them leave, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Bakura glared at Seth as he locked the door to his cell.

"Look, I can..." Seth began, looking unsure.

"Don't bother," Bakura said bitterly. "The Pharaoh wouldn't approve of your assisting me."

"He didn't mean those things, Bakura," Seth said quietly.

"Then why did he say them?" Bakura shot back.

"You just slaughtered one of his High Priests. He's the Pharaoh of Egypt if you haven't noticed. He took an oath when his father died to serve and protect the people of Egypt. He takes his duties seriously, you should know that. But he loves you, and you've put him in a terrible position."

"I am not going to justify my actions to the likes of you," Bakura snarled.

"I'm not asking you to," Seth answered curtly. "I'm just asking you to look at this from Atem's perspective." With that, he swept down the corridor, cloak billowing behind him, and Bakura sank to the ground, burying his hands in his hair in frustration.

Seth was right. He hadn't exactly been thinking straight when he's killed the old man, but he didn't regret it. He'd put his revenge first, and he expected Atem to do the same with his duty. But how could he say that this was all petty? He knew what Bakura had been through. He knew what this meant to him. And he just brushed it aside and acted like Bakura was being a spoiled child.

_No_, Bakura thought. Atem just overreacted, the same as him.

Bakura always assumed he would die after he found his revenge. He'd entertained ideas of living, but deep down he knew that was a slim chance. It was ironic, that the moment he found his revenge, he has also found something to live for. He just hoped Atem would forgive him before he left this world.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Atem paced back and forth in his chambers, his anger replaced by confusion. Would Bakura really just leave like that? Either by an executioner's blow or of his own stealth? Was all this really just a facade for Bakura to get his revenge? Did he even care at all?

He'd claimed he had done it to protect Atem, but what was the point of protecting him if Bakura couldn't be with him? He felt guilty for some of the things he'd said. He knew Bakura's revenge wasn't petty. He'd never experienced a loss like that. If someone took Bakura from him, he didn't know if he would be able to restrain himself to the law either.

But they were just finally able to be together and be happy, and now it was all ruined. Whether Bakura died or left, he was never going to be able to see him again. Atem didn't know what to do. He felt so lost. He couldn't allow Bakura to be executed, his heart couldn't take it, but could he really ignore his duty?

XxXxXxXxXxX

Atem followed the path Bakura and Seth had taken earlier, pausing as he reached the cells. He leaned against the bars of Bakura's, the white haired thief with this head in his hands didn't notice.

"Guess I can still sneak up on you," Atem said softly, making the other man jump.

"Shit Atem," Bakura murmured as he stood up. Atem smiled sadly, unlocking the cell and slipping inside.

"I didn't mean what I said," Atem told him. Bakura smiled.

"I know," he said, pulling Atem to him and wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm sorry to put you in this situation," Bakura murmured into the other man's hair.

"I don't know what to do," Atem sighed.

"Don't worry," Bakura answered, "I do."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Warning**: Yaoi

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry the last chapter took so long guys. Things have been pretty crazy the last month or so and I had to put school ahead of this. I've just now had time to start writing again. So, here's the last chapter. I kind of struggled with it, but all in all, I'm pretty satisfied and I hope you enjoy it. I've had a great time writing this story and all my reviewers have been wonderful and I'm so glad you like this story.

**Chapter 17**

Bakura sat alone in his holding cell, a wry smile playing across his face. He had approximately thirty minutes until the sun rose, and he would be executed. He had sat through his trial with a passive expression on his face, neither confirming nor denying anything, much to the frustration of the priests questioning him.

Atem had sat on his throne, mirroring his expression. He sat in all his regal glory, not once looking in Bakura's direction or acknowledging him at all. The Pharaoh had suggested that the priests take control of this case, considering it was one of their own that has perished. Akhenden's crimes, however, had gained Bakura public sympathy, regardless of the priests' attempts to cover up that particular bit of evidence. Despite the overwhelming public input, Bakura had still murdered a high priest, for which the punishment was always death.

Atem had gracefully removed himself from the case, acting cold and distant, just as Bakura had asked. He didn't want Atem to be blamed for any of this. He needed him to be gone. Otherwise he didn't know if he could do this.

The doomed thief heard footsteps descending the stairs to his cell. Seth. He knew it was him before the tall figure ducked into his humble sanctuary. He had expected him to make one last appearance before the end.

Seth nodded to him in greeting, a somber look on his features. "Bakura, I--"

Bakura cut him off. "You don't need to say anything Seth."

The priest nodded uncomfortably, studying Bakura. "Atem wanted to...say goodbye, but he didn't think it would be wise to..."

Bakura nodded, no longer really paying attention to what Seth was saying, but agreeing anyway. "He shouldn't come."

Seth cocked his head at the thief, feeling a little unsettled at Bakura's detachment. He opened his mouth to ask him what was wrong, but Bakura turned towards him at that point, a strange sparkle in his eye, and then everything went black.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Atem alternated between pacing angrily back and forth in his chamber and collapsing on the bed in tears. This was unfair. It was ridiculous. He was pharaoh; he should be able to do what ever he wanted.

He wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand and glanced out the window, noting with dread that the horizon was beginning to take on a faint glow. He didn't know what to do. The last time he had spoken to Bakura had been a week ago, before the trial, when he had told him that everything would be okay and Atem shouldn't worry about this.

But everything wasn't okay. Bakura was going to die at sunrise. He'd done what Bakura had asked. He's removed himself from the trial, handed Bakura's fate over to the priests. And even though Seth had tried to interject, Bakura still found himself facing the hangman.

It had hurt Atem so much to sit through that trial and hear the priests slander Bakura and show no emotion. Every word he wanted to stand and defend him. But he couldn't. He'd promised not to interfere. Atem had thought Bakura had some sort of plan. He had dared glance at him, just once, in the beginning and he seemed so calm that Atem's mind was eased.

But now...it was nearly sunrise and Bakura was still locked in the dungeon. Perhaps his plan had been to die after all? Maybe he was making it easier for both of them by pretending he had a way to make this better.

Atem dug his fingers in his hair and screamed silently into the plush pillows scattering his bed. He couldn't do this. He couldn't just let Bakura die. Even if it meant his throne and his life and everything else he was destined for, he couldn't do it.

What if Bakura was expecting him to rescue him all this time and he failed? What if his calm demeanor had only been a pretense and he was really waiting for him? He made up his mind quickly, not thinking of the consequences. He left his room and headed to the dungeon at a brisk walk, fearing that maybe he was too late.

He broke into a run, tearing down the corridors, panic sinking into his heart. If he was too late and Bakura was already...he could never forgive himself. Atem flew past the startled guards and nearly fell down the stairs to the lowest level of the dungeon. He grabbed hold of the railing just in time and steadied himself, breathing heavily.

As Atem burst around the corner, he was startled to find the door to Bakura's cell open and Seth sprawled on the floor just regaining consciousness.

"Seth?" Atem asked worriedly as he knelt down next to the priest.

"What happened?" Seth groaned, sitting up and looking confused.

Atem smiled softly. "I was hoping you could tell me."

Seth looked around, as if trying to remember why he was here. His hand flew to his belt and he sighed. "My Rod, it's gone."

"Gone?" Atem asked, voice hopeful.

"Yeah," Seth sighed. "I came down here to...I don't know, say goodbye or help him out or something, and then I passed out."

Atem couldn't contain the relieved smile that spread over his face. "He escaped."

Seth returned the smile and leaned on Atem as he helped him stand. "I guess he did."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Relieved as Atem was, he couldn't stop thinking about Bakura. Was he alright? Where had he gone? And most importantly, would he ever see him again? Two days after the escape, Seth had found his Millennium Rod lying atop his pillow with a note attached to it saying "_Thanks_," but that was all Atem had heard of him.

He was glad that Bakura was safe and this nightmare was all over, but Atem couldn't help but feel a little abandon. He had gone back to the way his life was before he knew Bakura, but he couldn't help but miss him desperately. For days after he left, Atem would find tears running down his face as he drifted to sleep with no one next to him, wondering if Bakura was somewhere in the desert looking up at the moon shining over the Nile and feeling as lonely as he was.

He knew Seth worried about him, but Atem refused to appear any less than majestic whenever in the presence of others. The scandal Bakura had caused had long since blown over and the search had been abandon. The priests had returned to their former duties, but Atem just couldn't fall back to that life so easily.

The Pharaoh entered his chambers, the ones he had lived in before Bakura's coming to the castle, and looked out the window with a dejected sigh. The moon was full tonight, glinting off the waters of the river just over the wall. It was at times like these, when the night was so beautiful that Atem missed him the most. It had been nearly three months since that night they spent at the inn in the city, but it felt like it was yesterday. Like only hours ago he had held Bakura when he cried and made love to him in the old creaky bed as he cried out his name.

Atem sighed and sat on the edge of the window, leaning against the frame. He didn't cry himself to sleep every night now, but the emptiness was still there, especially at night when he was alone and had nothing to distract him from the pain. He was truly glad Bakura had escaped, but he really wished he could have seen him just one more time. Just to know that he was alive and okay and happy.

And that he still loved him.

Atem hated himself for it, but he was beginning to doubt it. Bakura had probably moved on; found someone else to spend passionate nights with. It wasn't like he could ever come back, so Atem supposed he should be happy for whatever good fortune Bakura had gained, but he couldn't help at feeling bitter about.

And then there was the anger at himself for doing nothing until it was too late. Until Bakura was forced to leave. If only he had done something sooner...maybe he would still be here.

Atem felt moisture on his face as his thoughts continued down the familiar path.

He should have done more. He should have shown Bakura how much he loved him. He missed him so much it left an empty void in his heart that would not go away, after three months. He still felt the pain as harshly as his first night alone. Atem smeared the tears across his face with swipe of his hand. He hated that he felt this way and there was nothing he could do to fix it. Nothing he could do to bring him back.

"I hope those aren't on my account," said a husky voice from behind him. Atem whirled around, mouth hanging open in shock as he stared at the figure standing in the middle of his chambers.

Still clad in his expensive red cloak that floated around his tanned body in the breeze from the window, Bakura stood half hidden in the shadows, a smile on his lips. The light of the moon that managed to reach him glowed around his white hair, making him look otherworldly beautiful.

Atem tried to form some sort of coherent sound. To ask him how or why or any of the other things that had been running through his mind only a moment before, and then he realized he didn't care. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was here. With him once again.

Atem closed the distance between them in an instant, wrapping his arms tightly around the thief's waist and burying his head in his shoulder.

"Oh Ra Bakura, I've missed you," Atem cried as Bakura returned the gesture, wrapping his arms just as tightly around the Pharaoh.

"I've missed you too," Bakura murmured into his hair, squeezing him firmly.

"I didn't think you were going to come back," Atem said into Bakura's shoulder, more to himself than the thief and feeling suddenly overwhelmed by intense emotion.

Bakura pulled away and held Atem at arms length, studying his tear stained face. "Why wouldn't I come back?" Bakura asked softly.

Atem suddenly felt extremely insecure and confused.He glanced towards the floor, avoiding Bakura's questioning gaze. "You just left and it's been months and I didn't know if you were okay or where you were or if I was ever going to see you again and it was all my fault. I just left you there to die and I'm sorry. I did come, but you had already left and I thought maybe you thought I didn't love you anymore..." Atem trailed off and glanced up at Bakura whose expression was unreadable. "And I thought maybe you didn't love me anymore."

Before Atem could say anymore, Bakura's lips were on his, pressing gently at first, but he soon deepened the kiss, invading Atem's mouth with his tongue and kissing him thoroughly.

"Don't _ever_ think that I don't love you," Bakura said harshly as they parted, both gasping for breath. Atem hugged him tightly again, burying his face in the crook of his lover's neck, purring when Bakura began stroking his hair.

"I didn't mean for you to worry," Bakura said softly. "I just wanted to make sure no one blamed you for my escape. And I had to wait until they stopped looking for me before I could even try returning to the capital."

"I would have left for you," Atem said. "I know I said I wouldn't, but I would have given up being pharaoh for you."

"I know," Bakura said, kissing him. "I know you would, but I couldn't let you do that."

"I'm sorry," Atem murmured as Bakura pressed kisses along his jaw.

"Don't be," Bakura whispered in his ear, nipping at the lobe before continuing to kiss down his neck.

"MMmmm...Bakura..." Atem moaned as his cloak was pushed from his shoulders and rough hands roamed across his body. "I love you."

"I love you too," Bakura replied, pushing Atem to lie on the bed before quickly climbing on top of him to continue reacquainting himself with his lover's body.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Atem stretched on the bare abused mattress, the sheet slipping lower down his stomach to slide off one of his hips. Bakura eyed him lustily from his spot leaning against the window frame of the tiny inn room. Atem grinned at him and wiggled so that the sheet slipped off a bit more, exposing more tanned skin.

"Tease," Bakura accused as he left his spot at the window and climbed back into the narrow bed, straddling Atem's half covered waist and leaning down to kiss him softly.

"You like it," Atem purred as Bakura's teeth scraped along his neck.

"What would the people of Egypt think if they knew what a wanton slut their Pharaoh was?" Bakura asked as he rubbed his hips playfully against Atem's half-hard erection.

Atem laughed softly and let Bakura kiss up his neck and return to his mouth, plundering it thoroughly.

When he finally gave Atem room to breath, the Pharaoh was content with just watching the glow of the rising sun behind his lover, illuminating his pale hair. He ran his hands up Bakura's thighs, earning a raised eyebrow from the thief.

"It's nearly morning, don't tell me you want it again," Bakura teased.

Atem smiled. "I'm just glad you came back."

Bakura leaned down and kissed him softly. "I'll always come back."

The thief lay down beside him, slipping his hand into Atem's and squeezing it affectionately. Atem rolled over so that he was pressed against him, leaning into the warm body.

"I have to leave soon," Bakura murmured as he stroked his thumb over the back of Atem's hand, "and you must return to the palace."

The smile faded from Atem's face. "It's always going to be like this, isn't it?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Bakura's waist. "We'll have to sneak off into the city for a night and then go our separate ways in the morning."

Bakura nodded. "I don't think we have any other choice," he responded, sadness creeping into his voice. "I'm sorry."

Atem rolled onto Bakura, straddling him this time and staring down at him, all playfulness gone. "I'm not."

"You're not sorry we have to sneak around like horny teenage boys?" Bakura asked with a grin.

"No," Atem breathed, "I'm not sorry about anything I've done with you. I love you. I don't regret any of it. If this is how it has to be, at least we have something _to _be."

Bakura pulled Atem down into another languorous kiss, taking his time in tasting him and letting his hands run across the once again familiar body. "I love you. I always will."

They lay entwined together until the sun was high in the sky and neither of them could avoid the inevitable any longer. After a long and desperate kiss, Bakura departed for the window. He flashed a last grin at a forlorn-looking Atem as he slipped out.

"Keep watch, you'll never know where I'll turn up," he said with a wink.

Atem crossed his arms and smiled softly. "Is that a promise?"

"Always," Bakura said as he returned the grin as he leapt out of the window and out of sight.

The End


End file.
